Who Needs a Brother Like You
by Kok0roxGuardian
Summary: Edward suddenly disappears after hearing everyone talk about him secretly and negatively behind the Colonel's office door. He loses his strong personality just by hearing one word escape his brother, "Hate". What's going to happen now and was it really them talking about him behind that door? (Part I of the Broken-Hearted Brothers Series)
1. Died Inside

**Who Needs a Brother Like You?**

**Chapter One – Died Inside**

Edward rose from his bed while wiping his sleepy eyes and rubbing his wobbly head. For once he had actually gotten a goodnight's rest. He hadn't had that feeling in a long time because the Colonel had been constantly sending him on missions with his younger brother Alphonse. Life had been pretty good lately. Yeah, he was busy all the time but good things had been happening too.

Winry had finally come to visit them in Central and decided that she would stay with them for a while. This made him happy secretly because really he had missed his childhood friend a lot. Alphonse had also cooked dinner every night for the past week. Edward felt guilty that Alphonse wasn't able to enjoy his own cooking-but man it sure was good.

It was morning and the sun had decided to rise early. He could tell, it was going to be another great day. He climbed out of bed and fixed his tank top and heavy sweat pants then grabbed his red coat from the coat rack and slipped it on.

"Hey Al, Winry I'm finally awake!" he shouted. No one responded back. Smiling he scratched his head and walked into the living room/kitchen and looked around. No one was here. That was odd to him.

"Al? Winry? Are you guys here?" he called again. Still nothing...he sighed and changed into his black pants with his belt and into his usual boots and left the house making sure that he locked the door behind him.

All of Central seemed quiet today which wasn't normal. He glanced down at his silver pocket watch and put it deep into his pocket and began running down the street. No note...no "Hey brother I'll be gone tomorrow morning!"...no nothing! That wasn't like Alphonse at all! Sweat began to pour down his face and his heart raced a mile a minute.

Central Headquarters! He would go there and find Colonel Idiot and tell him about his brother! He stopped running and turned his head behind him. He had developed a weird feeling, like he was being followed. "Damn, what is up with me today? M-maybe Al just went shopping like he usually does and Winry went with him too."

Edward shook his head and continued running down the street ignoring the feeling that he was being followed...and it was a mistake ignoring the feeling because he was indeed being followed.

**~ Central Headquarters ~**

When had finally arrived at Headquarters he had noticed that it was just like the rest of Central, missing people! He became even more upset when he didn't see the familiar faces of the military walking by with paper work in their hands or even sliver pocket watches just like his. "Where the hell is everyone?!" he muttered. He put his hand on his chin and began to rub it. "Are they all having some kind of surprise party for me? No not everyone in Central could just disappear like that!"

"Oh but they can Edward!"

Edward shot around and had his hands ready to transmute his Auto-mail arm into a blade. Behind him was a small girl with purple eyes and a grim smile on her face. She wore a lacey black dress and a black bow in her long dark brown hair. Her eyes were a harsh lavander. "Who are you?! How do you know my name?!" he demanded she tell him.

The girl strolled over to him wagged her finger in his face which caught him by surprise. "I can't tell you everything! That would take all the fun away! You can ask only one question from little ol' me!"

Edward's face scrunched together. A bad taste formed in his mouth. This little girl wasn't pure at all. She was sour like a rotten piece of candy. "One question...alright! Where is everyone?!"

"Playing hide and go seek with you Edward Elric!" she laughed and turned her back on him.

"Where?! Tell me!" quickly he tried reaching for her but she slapped his hand back and turned around. Edward's yellow and burning eyes lost its fire inside but not completely as the girl's icy cold ones tried to drenched them away. "You got your one question you little flea! Now, don't ever put your hands on me ever again! You got it?!"

His heart sank. He couldn't move. Edward was so terrified he couldn't even react to the small insult she had hissed at him. This girl was the scariest thing he had ever seen in his whole entire life, even scarier than his mother when they had tried to bring her back to life. "Go find your brother and your friends. But I'm going to warn you now. You may not be you ever again when you find them, especially your brother!"

Before he could react the girl vanished in thick black smoke that had surrounded him. Voice and people filled his eyes and ears. He gasped, people were walking around him again. Laughing and acting like nothing had ever happened to them. Edward looked down at the ground still in a deep state of shock.

"Why wouldn't I be the same when I find Al? Did the girl do something to him...oh god no! Alphonse!"

He ran quickly up the stairs and into the building. He had to find his brother right away before that demonic girl did something to him. The Colonel's office door was in front of him.

"So Al what do you mean?"

"Well..."

Edward smiled as he heard his brother's voice. He reached for the door knob and gripped it tightly, but suddenly his hands began trembling and his smile formed into a nervous grin. The fire in his eyes went out completely this time...and Edward Elric died inside.

"The truth is I hate Brother because of what he did to me!"


	2. Goodbye Alphonse Elric

**Who Needs a Brother Like You?**

**Chapter Two – Goodbye...Alphonse Elric**

Edward weakly listened to Alphonse's harsh voice from the other side of the door. He wasn't the only one inside. Colonel Mustang, Armstrong, Hawkeye, even Winry was inside backstabbing him. "Fullmetal has always been a fool...I only sent him on those missions to keep him busy and out of my way!" Colonel snapped, his voice was more idiotic than usual or so that's what Edward thought. He growled and clinched his face together.

"Not only that, he's always breaking that Auto-mail I slave away at making for him!" Winry complained. Edward blinked a little and lowered his red face. "(Really, I didn't know she felt that way...well in that case I'll find me a new mechanic!)" he hissed with a frustrated grin. As much as it hurt for him to listen he continued to lean his ear against the door.

"Sir, I don't blame you for being angry at him. He is a rather annoying pipsqueak!" Hawkeye laughed. "Screw her..." Edward muttered crossing his arms "Calling me an annoying pipsqueak!"

"Ha, Edward Elric is no match for my beautiful body structure! He would be crushed like the little flea if we went against each other in battle! He'll pay for taking away my fame!"

Even Armstrong was mocking him. Just when he thought he had heard enough, his brother began to speak again.

"We can all agree that because of Brother, our lives have been ruined! He made me get stuck in this metal body! I can't sleep...I can't eat my own cooking...I can feel or smell! And it's all his fault!"

Edward's heart stopped. He knew it all along. He knew Alphonse blamed him for what happened that day. Tears filled his eyes as he let go of the door knob causing it to jolt a little. He took a few steps back and then dashed down the hall.

"I see how it is! You all hate me! I'm not ever coming back...ever!"

And with that Edward was out of the Headquarters and running down the streets of Central.

But back in the office...behind the door...there had only been one person behind it the entire time. "So how did I do Lust?" Envy's metal armored body and hollow voice went back to normal. Lust and Gluttony walked by him and smiled. "You did wonderful Alphonse...Winry...!" she smiled "Oh and let's not forget Colonel Mustang, Hawkeye, and Armstrong!"

The harsh laughter filled the halls of Central Headquarters. But sadly, Fullmetal didn't hear it. He could only hear the stiff air howling pass his sore ear. And so Edward Elric disappeared from the Earth and from his friends and loved one's lives.

**~ Central Elric Apartment Home ~**

Alphonse and Winry slowly walked inside to find no sight of Edward. "Hello, Brother are you home?" Alphonse called. There was no response. Winry scratched her head with confusion inside her mind. "Strange, I thought you said that if we left him here he would still be asleep Al!" she laughed a little but then it died when they looked into the bedroom. Edward's bed was a mess and his other black jacket was on the bed. Alphonse rushed over and picked it up. A torn note fell from the pocket and landed at his feet. Alphonse grew nervous and he slowly opened it up and began reading.

_You're right you know. I am the cause of all this…you losing your body; stressing out Winry and Colonel Idiot… being an annoying pipsqueak and a little flea. I understand how you truly feel about me now Alphonse. You know you could have just told me what you said to my face and not behind my back with everyone like a coward. I thought you had more class than that. If that is how you truly feel about me I'll vanish. I hope you find the stone and get your body back and live a happy life. I'm sorry for being a terrible brother. Goodbye...Alphonse Elric._

_ Edward_

Alphonse let the note from Edward fall to the floor. His metal hands began to tremble. His brother's name rushed in his mind. Winry gasped as she noticed Alphonse was about to fall back. She quickly tried to support his heavy body against the wall. "Al-Alphonse are you alright?! What's wrong?" she asked. He didn't respond. He only covered his helmet head with his hands. Winry grabbed the paper and quickly began reading but then when she was finished she too dropped it and let it free fall to the ground.

"Why..." she looked at her hands that were shaking hard and wet from her tears "why would he think such a thing?" she looked at Alphonse who was still dead silent. "We have to go find him..." she quickly stood up and began tugging on Alphonse's arm. He still wouldn't move. "...Why does he think that I blame him for what happened to us?" he finally managed words.

Winry let go of him and looked down. "I...I don't know. Going by what he said...he thinks that we all hate him...but why would he think that all of a sudden?"

**OMG! I didn't expect for this story to get that many follows and favorites that quick! Thank you all so very much for the reviews, favorites, and the follows! I guess now I'll be working on two stories now! XD Well the next chapter will be up soon! Thank you all so much!**

**KeyBlader99: I'm sorry I didn't mean too. XD**

**Hetalian089: Thank you very much! I'm glad you enjoyed it! ^.^**

**FallBender3405: Thanks for your support friend! ;D**

**Gyneth-Coral-Melody-Laterza: I could never do that to the Elric Brothers! Thanks for the follow and review! I promise I won't hurt Ed too much! XD**

**To all the others: CreamsTheDream,**** firefly264, FlamingPheonix13,**** roguewing10,**** GlowingHazelEyes, Nahelo, and Siellation and thank you as well! :3**

**The next chapter will be up right after I update "I Wish I Had Told You Sooner"!**

**Kok0roxGuardian**

**To be Continued**


	3. Do You Hate Me?

**Who Needs a Brother Like You?**

**Chapter Three – Do You Hate Me?**

Edward Elric walked the streets of Central dazed and lonely. The harsh words of his family and friends replayed over and over in his mind like a broken record. "Where am I going to go now? How am I going to do this...what do you think Alp-..."

He glanced over expecting an answer from his brother but he wasn't there. Edward stopped walking and saw his reflection in a small shop window. He was slumped over and old tear stains were on his face. "D-damn it...why is this happening to me?!" he sniffled. That's right his brother wasn't by his side at all. He and everyone else were against him. He began to hiccup a sob and fell to his knees. Then his voice shot out. He screamed and released his anger and sadness all at once while beating on the sidewalk his Auto-mail hand.

"What's wrong? Are you alright?"

He stopped and lifted his head slowly. The image of the evil girl he had met earlier flashed in his mind but then was replaced with a girl his age. She had dark brown hair that came down just below her shoulders and had light purple eyes. "What do you want?" his voice became muffled when he sank his head into his lap. On the sidewalk, he had noticed he had left a hole from where he had hit it so hard.

"You look upset..." she leaned down at him but he still didn't move. She sighed, stood beside him, and then let herself slide down the window until she was sitting beside him.

"You gotta name Crybaby?"

"...I'm not a Crybaby..."

"Then why are you crying Crybaby?"

Edward sighed and grunted a little, then rolling his eyes while raising his head and looking at the girl. "What the hell do you want? Why are you bothering me?"

"Well, I'm concerned about you. Anyone would help a boy out if he was crying hard like a newborn in the streets at a late hour." She smiled slightly but then looked away at him and up at the starry sky. Edward let his eyes slowly drift over. The girl was smiling which made him blush a little. He jerked his head away and scratched the tip of his nose. Still with a frustrated look on his face he muttered "My name...its Edward."

"Huh what'd you say Crybaby?" she blinked a couple of times and tried to keep herself from laughing.

"I said my name is Edward..." standing up he and let his hands fall into his coat pocket trying to relax. For once he was grateful to have it with him. He had wished that he had brought along his black coat so that he could be extra warm. The girl stood up as well and lifted his hood over his head. She was wearing a purple and black hoodie but with short sleeves from where it looked like it had been ripped. She decided to put her hood up as well. "I'm Venllie. But you can call me Ven."

"Ven huh...well really...I've been meaning to drop my real name...I want to start a new life and leave my past behind." He sat back down. His legs were just too weak to carry him anymore. "I've had a rough past too...mind if I hear your story first?"

He smiled at her, letting his bangs fall and hide half of his face. This girl actually wasn't that bad. She understood him...and so that's why he decided roll up his sleeve and show her his Auto-mail. She gasped and backed away from him a little "Wow! Incredible! Are you the..."

"Fullmetal Alchemist...yeah I was...but not anymore."

**~ Central Headquarters Colonel Mustang's office ~**

"I hope you find the stone and get your body back and live a happy life. I'm sorry for being a terrible brother. Goodbye...Alphonse Elric. Edward..." Mustang placed the note on his desk. "You mean to tell me that Fullmetal has completely disappeared?"

"Yeah..." Winry took the note from Mustang's hands and sighed. Alphonse had been quiet ever since they arrived at the Colonel's office. "Something is wrong Colonel. He was acting fine the other day...he was happy and laughing...and when we returned after going to the market and a few stores this morning we found this and his State Alchemist Watch."

Winry gently handed him the watch and he gripped it tightly. "I knew there was a reason I stayed at the office tonight. I'll call Lieutenant Hawkeye and tell her to send out a search party."

Alphonse understood but still didn't respond. Memories of him and his brother kept playing in his mind.

_ "Hey Al..."_

_ "Huh? What is it?"_

_ "You know...I'll always be by your side right?"_

_ "Yep! Brother , you and I are family and we have to stick together!"_

Alphonse lowered his metal head a little more to the ground. He could feel his soul aching with sadness. "Brother..."

_ "Don't worry Al! We'll get our bodies back soon! I swear it!"_

The pain...it hurt so badly. It felt like his life was about to end. He could feel his armored body getting heavier and heavier each second.

_"Al...do you blame me...I gotta know...do you blame me for what happened?! Do...do you hate me?!"_

"No!" Alphonse screamed and jolted up from the ground. One of his metal hands was reached out in front of him, like he was reaching for Edward. Winry and Mustang looked at him, shocked to see that he was speaking again.

"Alphonse are you alright?" Winry approached him slowly. "I don't blame him!" he cried "I don't hate brother! I don't! I don't!" he screamed. Mustang tried to tell him to calm down but he wouldn't. It was really a bad sight to see. If anything had ever happened to one of the brothers...they would act far worse than this. Even Mustang would lose a part of himself...and that was why they had to find Edward Elric.

**~ ? ~**

"Well, how did it go?"

"Good, they're separated now. I told you this was a great plan! We should have done this a long time ago~!

"Lust...I'm hungry! When do we get to eat?"

Lust, Gluttony, and Envy all three faced each other with darkness behind their backs. "The Fullmetal Idiot fell right into our trap. Now all we have to do is let our plan carry out. We just have to make sure we keep the brothers away from each other and not let the other idiots figure out the truth." Lust explained. The other two agreed and sat down. "So, one of us should watch her to make sure she's following orders." Envy said flipping his hair and flashing his crooked teeth. Lust agreed, she still didn't trust her. They knew little about the girl and needed to gather more information about her.

"Envy, you should take Gluttony and spy on the others. For now I'll stay with the Fullmetal Runt." Lust ordered. Envy spat and crossed his arms "Who the hell made you leader?"

Lust rolled her eyes at him "Do you want your plan to unfold perfectly or not?"

Envy rolled his eyes at her too, called Gluttony, and left without another word. Lust stood in the darkness by herself once more, "Evillie...you better not fail..."

**I can't believe how popular this has gotten. I also didn't expect me to have so much fun writing this chapter! Thanks for everyone that reviewed! Thank you valeriaclou, Victorious-Mind, Roxy55555,** **Shortalch,** **Black wolf White wolf77, and ****Arkxy-chan** **for the follows and favorites! :3 Oh and YOU for reading!**

**likikoari: Thanks very much. Sorry I made you upset. This is actually my first good story so I'm not used to people crying when they read my stories! XD**

**Gyneth-Coral-Melody-Laterza: Oh yes and one more thing I'm pretty sure that Al forgives you! XD**

**8fangirl8: I feel an idea coming on! XD Thanks for the reviews! :3**

**The next chapter might take a while but it won't take too long! I like to thank everyone that has followed my story and stuff! I'm really glad that I decided to post this because I've had this since last year! XD I just never had the guts to make an account and post it! Well, anyway stay cool people and I'll see you soon!**

**Kok0roxGuardian**

**To Be Continued...**


	4. Who Needs a Brother Like You?

**Who Needs a Brother Like You?**

**Chapter Four – Who Needs a Brother Like You?**

Envy dashed on the roof tops at full speed with Gluttony trailing behind him. "Damn that Lust! How dare she order me around like a dog!" he spat looking at the sky above. He quickly stopped as he reached Central Headquarters and looked around some more. There were absolutely no military personnel in sight and that pleased him. "Gluttony, get over here! We got work to do!" he yelled. Gluttony whimpered a little after hearing his stomach growl at him for the hundredth time.

"Envy what are we going to do now? My Lust did tell us that we should keep an eye on the Fullmetal Alchemist's brother and friends. Are we going to follow her orders?" he asked. Envy sat down and leaned on the roof with a big smirk on his face, "Who cares what her orders are...I have another special plan in mind."

Gluttony put his finger in his mouth and turned his head not fully understanding what Envy meant. All he knew was that they were about to go against his Lust...and he didn't like it. Just as he was about to ask to leave Envy stood up and approached him. "Hey, you dumb idiot...why don't you go back to your Lust or whatever the hell you call her. I came up with this plan so I think I can make a few tweaks to it if I want too!"

He flipped back and disappeared from Gluttony's sight. And when Gluttony was sure that he couldn't see him anymore he panicked and ran off to find his Lust. "Good!" Envy said glancing back up at the rooftop "Now I can finally get something done. Now, what should I do first? The tin can should be here with the gear head...so maybe..."A grim look flashed across his face and he quickly and secretly leaped into the building.

**~ Central Headquarters Colonel's Office ~**

It had been at least two hours since Colonel Mustang and the search party had headed out to find the missing Elric. Since then, Alphonse had remained quiet with his childhood friend, Winry. She had tried to have small talk with him and keep him perky as well. But it really wasn't helping much. She would hear him cry invisible tears to himself and watch him curl into a huge ball in the corner of the room. It was extremely heart wrenching to her. She had never seen him like this, not even when his mother died and when he lost his body. Even though it seemed like there was nothing was going on in the boy's mind on the outside there was a flood of memories that continued to project into Alphonse's mind on the inside.

_"Brother...you're sick. Why don't you rest for a while? You've been reading books about the Philosopher's Stone all day!" he slowly tried to take the book from his brother's hands but failed. "Uh...ahhhhchoo! N-no Al we have to keep researching...were so close to getting your body back! I won't ever stop looking!" he yelled. His face was pale and looked like he was about to pass out any minute. Alphonse sighed and gently took the book a second time from his brother which took no effort at all and helped him into his bed. "Al...I promise (sniff) I'll always be by your side. What kind of brother...would I be if I let you stay like that?"_

"Something...isn't right Winry. If something was wrong Brother would have told me..." he stood up and looked at her. She tilted her head "What do you mean Al?"

He walked over to the window and looked out at the town "I mean...I think someone did something to him. Messed with his emotions or something."

Suddenly, right as he was about to continue explaining there was a loud knock on the door. Alphonse and Winry gasped as they saw it slowly open and hit the wall behind it. What they saw was unbelievable. There in the door way...was Edward Elric with a huge smile on his face. But the smile wasn't welcoming at all. It looked pure evil.

"B-B-Broth...er?" Alphonse couldn't speak or move. "That's right...it's me. I'm back...to make sure before I leave Amestris...that you're six...feet...UNDER!" with his Auto-mail already transmuted he charged at the stunted boy. The blade hit Alphonse's chest plate hard and he went slamming back into the Colonel's desk and into the wall.

"Alphonse!" Winry cried. She jerked back and looked at Edward. "What are you d-doing?! Stop!" she screamed at him. He smiled and slowly approached them while lowering his blade. "I hate you...you empty shell! You're not my brother!"

Alphonse, still pressed into the crumbled wall lowered his head still unable to move. "It's all your fault that were like this...not mine. Why oh why didn't I realize it sooner? You're so sickening...who needs a brother like you?"

Alphonse's soul felt like it was about to leave the Earth forever and just as he had accepted it, Winry raced in front of him and threw her arms out. Edward smirked and tilted his head back "You've got to be kidding me? Move out of the way you winch!"

"You're...not him..."

"Excuse me?" he asked but this time the smirk had died and his voice was more aggressive.

"You're not Edward Elric! Who are you?" she looked up into his blank golden eyes.

The fake laughed and was suddenly engulfed by a bright light. And after it died both Alphonse and Winry saw Envy standing before them. "How'd you know you brat?" he asked dusting off his legs. Winry threw her arms down and helped Alphonse off the crumbling wall. "Your eyes..." she paused with a large sigh "Your eyes didn't have Ed's fire in them."

Without another word he charged at the two. Alphonse gasped and threw Winry behind him. Still it wouldn't be enough to stop him from charging. Alphonse might have not been enough to stop Envy, but the bullet that grazed his cheek and fire that burnt his feet did. Cursing, Envy fell to the ground and looked behind him as Winry shouted the Flame Alchemist and the Hawk's name.

Colonel Mustang and Lieutenant Hawkeye had made it just in time. "Now...you've had your fun Homunculus...tell us! Where is Fullmetal?" Mustang ordered walking into the room. Hawkeye shut the door tightly and guarded it with two guns in her hands.

"Why should I tal-!" a harsh flame covered Envy completely causing him to turn into nothing but charcoal. His body slowly regenerated its self but this time it showed a weaker Envy. "Tell...us...where is Fullmetal?" Mustang managed to keep his face firm but his eyes sharp and strict. With two guns, a hand that could create fire with just a snap of the fingers, and another Alchemist nearby, Envy had no choice but to tell them everything.

"Damn...you humans..."

**Hello everyone. I have had a very long week! Chapter four was actually not supposed to be this way. Just as I was about to post all of the data on my flash drive deleted itself! D'X**

**But, I kinda like this version better anyway! Also, if your reading my Kingdom Hearts Fanfic you should read the note I left. I am now going to spend most of my time working on this now! If any of you were wondering I'm going to answer a good question. "Is this Brotherhood or original"? Well, I am a huge fan of the original...most of the Fullmetal stories I write will mostly be on the original side...sorry Brotherhooders XD!**

**Guest: Thank you very much! Your wish has been granted! XD**

**Kelly: It's indeed the original!**

**8fangirl8: Thank you! I didn't think anyone would like Venllie... :3**

**Claire Elric: Thanks! :D**

**Victorious-Mind: Thank you! I loved the one Fullmetal Alchemist story you wrote! It had me hooked for 5 days. Edward is depressed but his guard is a little up. And I can't really tell you what the Homunculi are really doing! It would ruin the story...Oh and about Ed getting hurt...the story is angusty~! ;D**

**Camille loves chocolate: Here you go! More for you~!**

**Likikoari: Thank you so much! The Nina situation had me depressed for 3 weeks straight. I would just sit in my bed and cry myself to sleep thinking about it! And yes the Homunculi are butts!**

**Gyneth-Coral-Melody-Laterza: Well I guess you know now that Envy didn't follow orders and now he is getting his just deserts! Hahaha! (Insert more evil laughing!).**

**Everyone else that either followed or favorite thank you very much and I will thank you all properly at the end of the story!**

**Stay cool people and the next chapter will be up Saturday night around 12:00! I like to post two chapters a weekend! ;D**

**Kok0roxGuardian**

**To Be Continued...**


	5. When the Truth and Lies Kill

**Who Needs a Brother Like You?**

**Chapter Five – When the Truth and Lies Kill**

Edward had explained everything to Venllie. He told her about losing his arm and leg due to a failed transmutation of their mother and Alphonse losing his entire body. He told her how he wasn't able to save one poor girl from her evil father and how he had become the youngest dog of the Amestris military. And strange enough, the girl had listened to every word that came from his mouth.

"You've been through a lot Ed…I'm sorry you've had to deal with all that." She said looking up at him. He wasn't smiling happily at her. It was more like a smile of understanding between the two. "What about you Ven? You can read me like a book now…but I still can't figure you out. Where did you come from?" he asked. She smirked and hid her face from him, "It's hard to say Ed…" she said "I don't even know where to begin."

_Well, it all started up in the North. I just woke up in a cold place and it was raining. I was a girl in a dark and scary forest with no one at my side. Or so I thought. It looked like something out of a fairytale really. But I knew that it wasn't a happy one. I saw…two people lying beside me covered in blood and guts, stomach cut open and all. They were my parents…I only knew that much. They were making these strange noises. Like they were evil animals and were going to rip me into shreds. I got scared…real scared and ran away._

_When I was sure that I was away from them I met a guy with long green hair and a terrible attitude. I don't remember his name that well. But anyway he brought me here and ran off and that's when I met you._

Edward flinched, trying to take in everything he had just heard. "Your parents…do you know what happened to them?"

She shook her head. I think that I have amnesia…I can't remember anything before the forest. Cringing in fear she leaned up against the Alchemist and closed her eyes. Edward, surprised looked at her but then became distracted by his thoughts. "Terrible attitude…long green…hair...that has to be Envy!"

**~ Central Headquarters Colonel's Office ~**

Envy along with everyone else that was supposedly against Edward glared down at him. "Tell us!" Mustang snapped, "Where is the Fullmetal Alchemist! If you don't tell me I'll burn you to a crisp!" he raised his stressed hand in the air. Envy didn't dare show a sign of weakness to him. "I did it…" a mutter escaped him. At first the others didn't understand what he was talking about. But then Envy spoke louder with his sharp teeth showing. He suddenly transformed into Alphonse and with all the air inside him yelled the harsh words that Edward had heard earlier that day.

"The truth is I hate Brother because of what he did to me! Because of Brother our lives have been ruined! He made me get stuck in this metal body! I can't sleep! I can't eat my own cooking! I can feel or smell! And it's all his fault!"

At that very moment all of the sanity Alphonse had left inside him exploded. He charged at Envy and grabbed him by then front of his shirt and began pounding him in the face nonstop. Mustang gasped and grabbed him back before he could punch him anymore. "Let go of me! He'll pay for this! I'll kill him!" Alphonse screamed.

"Al please stop!"

He looked back at a sobbing Winry. "Please stop...it's not worth it." Falling to her knees she covered her face to hide her tears.

"You should have seen the poor bastard's face! He was in tears! Oh and the note! Hehahahaha! I followed him all the way back to where you two live and watched him write it. He could barely hold the pen in his damn hands!"

Alphonse didn't respond. He just didn't know what to do anymore. Winry didn't want him to fight...but just look at what he had done to his brother. He practically killed him. Shot him into the chest and right through the heart with his lies.

Suddenly, without warning Envy managed to break free and crashed through the window. Mustang cursed under his breath and aimed for the shattering glass. But it was too late. When he had leaned over to look outside the homunculus was gone. The room was dead silent until Mustang shot around and looked at Hawkeye, "Lieutenant! This is an order...go find Armstrong and the others...we're leaving..." Hawkeye saluted almost immediately.

Winry and Alphonse watched the man tighten his fists; his face was blood red and it had been cut from the glass from the window. He wiped away the blood with his sleeve and headed toward the door. "We're going to find Fullmetal and the Homunculi!"

**~ ? ~**

Envy dashed down the road laughing hysterically. "Oh what a show! Why didn't I do that sooner! Now who's calling the shots Lust?" he leaped into the air and landed on a rooftop once more. The sun still hadn't come up yet. So that meant that people wouldn't be able to see him easily.

"Envy..."

He stopped but didn't bother to turn around. He knew that he would find Lust and her little monkey boy if he did. "What did you do?" she asked. It wasn't a gently question but it wasn't harsh either. She had her arms to her sides and was looking at him crossly. Gluttony was hiding behind her like a coward. He was afraid that Envy would jump on him for telling on him.

"Oh nothing~! I made a few changes to my plan." Joyfully he went on "But I'm sure it wouldn't hurt anything." Frustrated she began walking up to him "You told them didn't you? You attacked them and then you told them everything. You played weakling and then when you decided that the second round of your game was over you ran off."

Envy finally decided that it was time to turn around so he did "How'd you know...did your little pet tell you?"

"Whatever...if we fail Master Dante is only going to be mad at you...did that ever strike your mind?"

"Who cares about that bi-...!" suddenly Envy heard two people talking below. He looked down and not only did he see the pipsqueak but the girl as well. "Well what do we have here...they came to us...looks like it's time for part three of my plan." He looked at Lust. The fight between the two was over for now. They had more important matters to worry about now...and that was pulling Edward Elric into their hands.

**I decided to post a few hours earlier! I also forgot that most of you live in different countries so and have different times...so here I am publishing another chapter! Once again thank you for the follows and reviews! I'm really tired so I'm about to crash! Also if you look at the new cover you can see Venllie! The Next chapter should be up Friday or Saturday~! Anyway, stay cool people and see you next weekend!**

**Now if you'll excuse me...I'm going to bed now! -.- (yawns)**

**To Be Continued...**


	6. Against Mom's Words

**Who Needs a Brother Like You?**

**Before we begin you need to know that this chapter is first person! And that story is told by none other than Edward Elric himself! Enjoy~!**

**Chapter Six – Against Mom's Words**

As Venllie and I strolled along there was still something bothering me. Luckily, Ven hadn't noticed that I was drifting off from our conversation as we walked. My mind was just too stuck on Envy. Why would he help Ven? And most importantly...why did she wake up in a forest and find her parents slaughtered? Who did it and what were their motives behind it? "Dahhh..."

Ven looked at me strangely "Is there something wrong Ed?" she asked. Crap! My frustrated whine had come out! Looking away and trying to hide my red face I told her it was nothing. She believed me and continued walking silently giving me more time to think. There were just too many questions that needed answers.

"Wh-where are you going to go now?"

Her voice filled my ears and disrupted the calm air around us. I couldn't look at her...I just couldn't. Why, because I didn't know the answer. "There are...there are times where I wish that my mom and dad were both here to guide me...you know? But...really I just miss my mom...I want her to be alive. Besides, my _father_ isn't my father at all!"

Damn...the tears were starting to roll in but I couldn't let them out. I didn't want her to call me a crybaby again. "Well, why don't we go see your mom." She suggested.

I gasped and stopped walking. Was she serious? Me? Going to Resembool? "Why? That's all the way in the Southeast." Trying to avoid her suggestion I caught up with her. "You do have sens right?" she asked.

I checked my coat pocket. Yep, I was loaded. Why did I bring the stupid research fund with me?! I knew that I couldn't lie to her so I told her that I had _some sens _on me. "Good then let's go see her. Besides, I think that it'll help you some too."

How would talking to a tombstone help me? It would only make me realize even more that she was gone and that she was never coming back...but being the idiot I was I told her ok and we headed towards the road that led to the station. Along the way I noticed that Ven kept looking up at the rooftops of the buildings in Central. At times I wondered if something was on her mind and or bothering her. But I decided not to ask her. It was probably nothing anyway.

Finally, when we had reached the station we saw that there was really no one there. There was only an older man behind the ticket booth snoring loudly and an Amestris Soldier. Panic filled my heart but then I realized that he too was sleeping away...while standing up. Venllie grabbed my hand gently and with a smile headed over to the booth. She rang the bell that was resting on a counter causing the older man to be pulled from his dreams. "Uh...waz you two kis want?" his speech was slurred due to him still being half asleep.

"Look gramps give us two tickets to Resembool!" she held up two fingers close to the old man's face. He nodded as I pulled out the wad of money and exchanged 750 sens for two tickets. "You knowz kis? Youz pipsqueak boy look like the missin Fullmetal Alchemiss! Aent thaz strange boy?"

My blood began to boil and my depressing attitude changed to anger. But just as I was about to jump all over him it hit me! News had gotten out that I was missing. I instantly grabbed the tickets and Venllie's hand and made a dash for the empty train that was pulling up at the station. The whistle rang loud waking up the soldier. He wiped his eyes and adjusted his uniform, but then glanced over right before we reached the door of the train. "Hey! You're Edward Elric! I found the Fullmetal Alchemist!"

"Dammit!" I ran into the train cart and slammed the door. I could only watch as he looked thought the window at Ven and I and tried to open it. Goosebumps traveled down my spine but suddenly they vanished along with the man's face in the window as the train started moving. Once again I had managed to get out of a bad situation. I could have been caught...but I dodged it. Out of breath and still in shock I leaned up against the train wall and let myself slide down. "Whoa Mr. Crybaby that was a close one!" Venllie laughed.

"Ey! What did I tell you about that name?!" I huffed playfully. Trying to have some comical relief around us we started laughing but my laugh was the first to die. I was laughing...I...was...laughing. I let my metal hand gently wrap around my mouth, "I'm laughing..." I told her.

My eyes stayed looking at the wall and I remained seated on the floor. Ven smiled widely and put her hands on her hips and leaned over close to me. "Yeah Ed...people do that!" she joked.

"No no...I mean...I never thought I 'd laugh again...not without Al anyway. I almost forgot what it feels like...to actually be happy...and have a good time. I mean right now dodging Amestris soldiers isn't a good time but hey...at least I'm happy a little. "

Ven nodded and helped me up. Once we peeked our heads in and made sure no one familiar was inside the cart we headed in and took a seat. "Ahguh I hate these hard train seats...there so uncomfortable!" complaining I turned to Ven who had already fallen asleep on a train seat. I sighed and sat beside her by the window. I gasped. The sunset was coming up. It was big and round, of course but it looked different somehow.

It was like it had been reborn just like my life was about to be. I closed my eyes and leaned up against the window. I was so tired. Ven must've been too to fall asleep so quickly. Within a matter of minutes, I did too because the next thing I knew all I saw was darkness.

But then that all changed. A voice was calling my name. It kept saying it over and over again. My eyes slightly opened. Everything around me...was foggy and light blue. I gasped and immediately my eyes shot open wider than what they already were. There was a younger human Alphonse and me sitting in Father's study on the floor. I continued to stare at the scene in front of me then walked over and tried touching Al's tiny cheeks. But my hand went right through him. I gasped again and pulled my hand away with panic in my voice " What the-?"

_"Bother, would you listen to me for once! Gosh you can be so annoying!" Al spat. The younger me growled and snatched the Alchemy book from his hands. "Alphonse you big dummy! I told you that you draw a circle like this!"_

_ They both started fighting and punching each other. As usual Al grabbed the hair and began tugging as hard as he possibly could, calling me a evil troll. The fight continued to escalade even when the door had been pushed open and mom came barging in._

_ "Boys! What are you doing? Why are you fighting?" she ran over and separated us. "Al started it!" the younger me screamed "He's being a meanie mom!"_

_ Al screamed covering my shrill voice trying to tell mom that he wasn't but then mom shut us both up by yelling. Then, she dragged us both into the kitchen and sat us down at the table. "Boys we need to have a talk!"_

_ We both panicked but still looked away from each other then stopped when she began lecturing us. That's right. I remembered every word she told Al and I that day. I could even recite it like it was a poem or story._

_ "You two shouldn't fight because you're bothers. Brothers love each other and protect each other. You grow up together and live together. How can you do all those things if you fight and hate each other? What if something were to happen to me or happen to one of you two?"_

_ Alphonse and the younger me looked at each other and in unison both said, "We would be sad..."_

_Alright...now you boys make up and stop fighting."_

_ We did as we were told and apologized to each other. But mom wasn't done with us yet. She was now smiling and hugged us both._

_ "You know...if something were to ever happen to me...and you both fought again...just make sure that your always together. Okay? You two can't live without each other..."_

_ And with that_ my vision went dark again and I woke up back on the train. Tears and sweat were streaming down my face and my nose was runny and red. I looked over at Ven and of course she was still sleeping. "Mom...mom...I'm so sorry...I went against your words. I ran away from him." Softly my words echoed through the train...and no one was able to hear my silent sobbing. Is that why I had that dream? Was mom trying to tell me that I went against her words? Did she not want to see me at all?

God, everyone hated me...that's why I had to leave Amestris. I needed to start a new life...make new friends and start a new family...because the ones I used to have...didn't care about me anymore. But somehow I still wanted to tell Al...that I was sorry...sorry for running away.

The train whistle shot into the air as I looked out the window for the final time. There in front of me was my small home town...Resembool. And there was one large hill...and that large hill was where mother was waiting for me. It was time I heard the truth...

**Yeah! That chapter was a little bit longer than the others. Just a little warning you may want to have a tissue by you next chapter...and that's all I'm gonna say! It will be up soon too! I've had a long week and a lot happened to me on last Sunday. For a while I didn't think I'd be able to type but I did! Oh and I'm not typing this blindly now! I have everything planned out! :3 **

**Victoriou-Mind : I had to end it at sometime! XD If I didn't the chapter would have been extra long...I actually might do that sometime...we all know Ed is a strong person! We'll just have to see what he does! ;)**

**Likikoari: Palm tree? At first I didn't know who you were talking about but then I figured out it was a nick name for Envy! XD I laughed so hard when I figured that out!**

**Gyneth-Coral-Melody-Laterza: Your quite fine! I'm glad you're enjoying it! :D**

**EeveeAlchemist: I'm really glad you decided to read this and I'm glad you're hooked. I will admit I think the beginning is really slow. It was the perfect plan to drive them apart but it's also really sad! Anyway, thank you very much for reading! :D**


	7. The Real Truth of Venllie

**Okay everyone we're going back to third person. There will be more first person chapters soon! Anyway please enjoy~!**

* * *

******Who Needs a Brother Like You?**

**Chapter Seven – The Real Truth of Venllie**

The train slowly came to a screeching halt as it arrived at Resembool's Train Station. Venllie and Edward slowly stumbled off still half way asleep however Edward's stumbling was for a different reason. It was because he was extremely depressed and unsure if he should go see his mother. "Well, Ed are you...hey...are you alright? You look sick!" Venllie said wiping her eyes. Edward nodded a little and then began walking down the small steps leading to the trail of the graveyard. "Could you wait here for the next train Ven? I want to go see her alone..."

Ven was surprised about his behavior. "Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?" she asked one more time to make sure that was what he truly wanted. He looked at her and the look on his face was all it took to make her understand. With that, he began to drag himself on the trail and headed up the large hill leaving Venllie alone at the station.

**~ Resembool Graveyard ~**

He was now starring down at her. The words "Trisha Elric" was engraved on it. He stood silently trying to find his words but couldn't. He could only stand there and stare at it. Elric...that used to be his last name...but it wasn't now. Tears formed in his eyes and he fell to his knees. "M-mom...mom...I need to know. Do you...do you hate me too? I need to know...do you? Alphonse and Colonel Mustang...and Winry...and Hawkeye...everyone...they all hate me. So I need to know...do you hate me too?"

The only response he got was the howling of the wind. "There are so many times...where I've thought about killing myself...ending my life and taking the easy way out...just because he hates me. Just because they all hate me. My only family left hates my guts and I ran away from him because he was preaching the truth to the others and I couldn't accept it. It...it was all...my...fault!"

The tears kept coming...they just wouldn't stop. The pain was so strong that he felt like his life was ending. "Tell me! Do you want me dead mom? But even if I do die...would you want me to be with you up there?!"

There was still no answer... "Mom! Please answer me! Please! Please! Why are you ignoring me? Why can't you just answer my two questions? Do you want me dead? Do you hate me? Do you? Do you?!"

"Oh you poor child...your just melting away aren't you?"

Edward froze, that voice was familiar. Too familiar! It sounded like the voice he had been waiting for all along. His whole body shot around and when he saw the truth he still couldn't believe his eyes. Standing right in front of him was his own mother. Her long brown hair was blowing in the wind and her beautiful green eyes were starring into his. "Edward...my little man...why don't you come with me?" she extended her hand along with the smile on her face.

"Mom...mom..." he began staggering towards her; his vision becoming blurry. Something didn't feel right at all. Was he dreaming...or was all of this real?

With every step he took he could feel a piece of him chipping away. "That's it Edward...come to your mother. I don't hate you at all. You don't have to go back to the others ever again."

Suddenly, there was a flash of light. He blinked a few times and felt his body freeze. "No...you can't be...you're not-!"

The scene died and within seconds he saw something that he wished he had never seen. The_ real _truth. "V-V-Venlli-..."

The spot where his mother had been was now the place where Venllie stood. She was in a long black dress with long dark brown hair. And her eyes...they weren't the gentle lavender color that he once knew. They were a harsh dark purple. "My name isn't Venllie, Edward Elric. My name is Evillie."

Envy appeared as well and they both started approaching him. Their evil laughter wouldn't stop. "What...did you...do to me?" Edward yelled. His feet grew weak and he fell to the ground. "Edward Elric...you've been tricked..." Venllie smiled crookedly. That was when everything died around him and even the last thoughts that were going on in his mind...couldn't keep him awake... "Mom...Alphonse...Winry!"

** ~ Central Streets ~**

Alphonse kept constantly screaming his brother's name, hoping that he would finally receive an answer and this whole ordeal would be over. But deep down inside he knew that that would never happen. Armstrong had finally joined the hunt and the whole time he had been with them he had been crying Edward Elric's name with a hint of drama and class in his voice.

"Major...you don't have to cry anymore..." Alphonse said trying to calm him down. Winry was also with the two and was trying to make sense of the situation. "Oh but Alphonse Elric~! I'm so worried about your bother! If I use my Alchemy that has been passed down the Armstrong generation to generation then we shall surely find him!"

Winry and Alphonse sighed. "I just wonder how he's doing. I hope he's safe. Where ever he is."

"Alphonse! Winry! Major Armstrong!" Colonel Mustang's voice filled their ears. They all turned around and saw the Colonel running down the street. As he reached them they all noticed a fearful expression on his face. "What's wrong Colonel?" Winry asked. They gave the man a chance to catch his breath. Then he spoke...

"A soldier spotted Fullmetal and a young girl getting on a train that was headed to Resembool!"

They all didn't know whether to be overjoyed or emotionally broken. "Brother! They saw Brother?!" Alphonse rushed over to Mustang. In the distance Hawkeye could also be seen running up the street. "He...was with a girl?" Winry asked her face going red. Mustang nodded. "Maybe this is what this whole situation is about! Edward Elric is with his lover~!" Armstrong raised his hand in the sky and looked up at the blazing sun.

"Not exactly Major." Hawkeye had finally reached them "We had the soldier give a detailed description of the girl back at headquarters. With that we then looked for the girl's records..."

"And?" Mustang asked. Hawkeye looked at the ground which was very unusual. "H-here sir..." she pulled a folder from behind her back. Mustang took the papers from her firm hands. It took a while but then...his face suddenly went pale, "Oh my god..." he could only stare and said nothing more as his voice died out completely. Alphonse took the folder from his hands and began reading the report.

_Venllie Clarkerston (1899-1914) Sex: Female_

_Parent/Guardian(s): Venallea Clarkerston (Mother) Kirkting Clarkerston (Father) Both (1886-1914)_

_Venllie died at the age of 15 from an unknown illness exactly 9 weeks ago. Just recently her parents went missing and were found in the forest in the north and were pronounced dead on scene. It looked like their hearts and organs had been ripped out of their bodies. Around the victims there was a strange transmutation circle carved into the ground. _

_There is more information about the girl that the Amestris Military is keeping classified in the files room. But no one can find the files. If you want to know any more information you should visit Claire Clarkerston who is the mother of Kirkting Clarkerston._

Alphonse trembled while glaring down at the report. Clipped to the file was the picture of a younger 15-year-old girl but with forest green eyes and a bright smile. Her parents were also beside her in the photo. They each had brown hair as well. The mother had beautiful ocean blue eyes while the father shared the same eyes as Venllie.

"Why...is brother with her? And who is this girl...is she...a..."

Mustang nodded and gently took the report from his hands.

"The Colonel and I will be going to see her while you all continue to look for Edward. She lives north of Central but she isn't that far up north." Hawkeye explained. Alphonse could barely remember anything she said. "Alphonse what's wrong with you? Is there something wrong with the girl?" Winry asked being completely clueless onto what was going on.

Armstrong sighed nervously and put his hand on the girl's shoulder. "Miss Rockbell...Edward Elric is with a homunculus."

* * *

**Alright so you guys probably knew that she was a homunculus because of her purple eyes. If you also don't know anything about the circle you'll find out soon...even thought you guys should know how a homunculus is born XD. Anyway, this is where things start to get really angsty...so if you thought the beginning was sad...oh boy...you're in for a deep shock with these next couple of chapters... ;D.**

**Victoriuos-Mind: You've actually been right this whole time! XD I had everything planned out and decided that that was how it should be.**

**Amabee30: Since Edward is so depressed his mind is acting differently.**

**JadeFowl: Thank you for all the favorites, Follows, and reviews! I think you need your emotions! XD You'd better hang on to those for a while! :3**

**DreamStar14: Alright! There you are! I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Thanks to the others that followed and reviewed and favorite! Since it's a holiday weekend I might try to post one more time. It's only a big might though because my brother likes to stay on the computer...alot! XD****Well thank you~!**

**To Be Continued...**

**Kok0roxGuardian**


	8. Betrayed by a Homunculus

**Who Needs a Brother Like You?**

**Chapter Eight – Betrayed by a Homunculus **

"Edward Elric. Edward Elric. Ed-ward El-ric!" instantly a horrible pain shot through Edward's stomach and chest. His eyes were forced open and the first thing he saw was the even horrible face of Envy. "Glad to see you could join us pipsqueak." He laughed.

Edward was still dazed and didn't completely know what was going on. He was cold and sore and it felt like he was about to die once more. "W-where...is this place?" he asked sluggishly. Envy laughed even louder and gripped Edward's golden hair raising his head near his own "Ah, you don't remember? We'll let me help you out pipsqueak. You're back in Central!"

"Envy put him down. You need to remember that we need him alive." immediately Envy's face twisted into rage and he let Edward's head fall. He saw Lust appear in the corner of his eye along with Gluttony. "Welcome Fullmetal Alchemist, to an abandoned warehouse in Central. You're probably wondering why you're here correct?" Lust crossed her arms and smirked.

"Where is she? Where...is...Venllie?!" he screamed. Lust's smirked evolved into a grim smile. And without turning around she stepped to the side and made way for a newcomer. At first Edward could only stare. But then he felt tears in his eyes and rage entered in his heart.

"Hello, Crybaby."

"Venllie...why?"

"My name isn't Venllie and or Ven, Edward. It's Evillie. You know like Evil and lie?" she laughed a little and slowly approached him even more. As she flipped her hair he noticed the Ouroboros tattoo on the side of her neck. "You really are one of them aren't you?" he snapped.

"Heh...of course...and yet thanks to you being depressed about everyone hating you...I was able to lore you straight to us...the Ouroboros Organization!"

Edward remained strong and grinned too "So what's your special power? You know since everyone else's suck!"

"Ooh, tough boy. I'll be sure to remember that while I'm kicking your ah-!" Envy shouted from the back but Lust shot a death stare at him before he could finish making him quiet down.

"Well if you must know, I'm a very special homunculus. I have three abilities. I can make people hallucinate. Of course you've already seen what that can do." She smiled.

Edward gasped, "So then you were the girl! You made all those people vanish that morning!"

"Ah yes, I was also using my second ability. To change my age...I can grow old...young...you name it. You see you were going through one of my illusions. Oh and my last power...heh...hahahaha**haha**! Well, let me show you now!"

Suddenly, Evillie strolled towards him with her hand held out. Edward panicked as he tried to escape but his arms were chained apart and up against the wall. Before he could even shout for help it was too late. Her hand was already on his forehead. "No! No! N-!"

"Mind Break!"

The sound of glass shattering filled the air. The other homunculi remained quiet. This was their first time they had ever heard of a third power called Mind Break. She stepped back and looked at his face. His eyes were lifeless. Edward looked like a broken doll but it strange because he was still able to respond. "Who is your childhood friend?" Evillie asked.

Edward slowly looked up at the girl; his mouth slightly open. And what came from his mouth shocked them all "I...don't know."

"What is the name of your home town?"

"I...don't know."

"What is the name of your Childhood friend's grandmother?"

"I can't remember..."

Lust, Gluttony, and Envy both went into deep shock. Edward had forgotten some of the most important things about his life. "What is your brother's name?" Envy asked running up closer. Edward didn't respond. At first Envy was about to burst into tears with laughter. "I told you. I made him forget everything about Resembool!" Evillie joined in on the laughter, but Edward's mouth suddenly moved.

"Al. Alphonse Elric."

Evillie growled and spit on the ground with disgust in her eyes "Whatever! I'll let him hang onto that pathetic name...for now."

**~ North of Central the Clarkerston Residence ~**

Colonel Roy Mustang and Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye both stood on the old porch of the house in silence. Small footsteps could be heard coming from the back of the house and the sound of a dog yelping was coming from the front.

"Quite down Rugen quiet now, boy quiet!" the door slowly swung open and a medium sized dog that was the color brown charged at the Colonel. He smiled a little and leaned down petting it on its head. It looked like it was a Boxer mixed with another breed. Just as the Colonel got caught away with petting the dog named Rugen Hawkeye tensed and tapped the his shoulder causing him to look up. In front of them was a small woman with gray hair and small circular glasses. The expression on her face looked alarming but then it turned into a soft smile. She was wearing a purple apian and a black dress under that.

"Good evening…" she said "Is there anything I can help you with?"

Mustang gulped a little not knowing what to say but then he decided it was best to let Hawkeye handle the introductions. "Hello, we are with the Amestris military. I am Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye and beside me is Colonel Roy Mustang whom is also known as the Flame Alchemist. We heard that we can get more information on your deceased granddaughter."

The woman gasped and backed away, "No…I can't tell you anything! I'm sorry!"

Before she could slam the door Mustang stopped stroking the dog and caught it with his elbow. He felt the pain shoot through it and up to his head but ignored it. "Ma`am! You have to understand! If you don't give us any information on your granddaughter then an innocent person's life will end."

The woman froze, letting the door fall back. "Please you must understand…the Fullmetal Alchemist is with Venllie Clarkerston!"

**Okay guys...so that's all for this week. I'll post again on Friday Night...after school uhgh...I hate school -.-"**

**Guest and Da Kitteh: Here you two go! XD This is what's next! I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Kelly: I hate that I made them kidnap him but it had to be done! :(**

**Colonelduckie: LOL! I love your username...thank you! Sorry though I had to end it sometime...I was getting really tired! XD**

**DreamStar14: I can't tell! XD It would ruin the story! But I will tell you this...something big is going to happen really soon.**

**Victorious-Mind: I believe you have earned your bragging rights! I posted this chapter because I didn't want you to die! XD Oh and I love reading your guesses on what's going to happen next.**

**Alright everyone...until Friday...try to stay alive and don't die because I won't be posting for 4 days! XD Stay cool and I'll see you soon!**

**Kok0roxGuardian**

**To Be Continued...**


	9. Painful Memories

**Who Needs a Brother Like You?**

**Chapter Nine – Painful Memories**

Edward Elric was dead inside completely. He hadn't moved and had been staring down at the floor for hours. He hadn't spoken to anyone; he hadn't eaten anything even though the homunculi had been sliding plates of food to him and he hadn't even blinked. He looked dead...but yet they were pretty much aware that he was still alive...but barely.

Envy and Gluttony had been watching him while Lust and Evillie were away visiting the Master. Envy was growing very impatient because they had been gone for hours and he had been told to stay put. It was always "Envy do this!" and "Envy! Stop it!" and he was getting sick of it. It was his plan...not Lust's...not Evillie's...and especially not Dante's!

He looked over at Gluttony who was happily eating a large chicken bone and completely occupied. He wished that he was that stupid so he wouldn't be bored all the time. Frustrated, he growled and walked over to the Fullmetal Runt. He was quiet and like before he was starring at the ground with his dead fish eyes. "Aren't you even going to say hi to me?" Envy teased. No response.

Envy stopped smiling and glared down at him once more. The more he thought about it the more he realized that this was the runt's fault. If he had just walked into the room when he heard them talking he could have avoided the "Venllie Act". Then Envy would've gotten credit for everything. If only he had come in that room...

"Damn you...damn you Edward Elric!" he gripped the collar of his red jacket and looked into his eyes. Right as he was about to punch him the boy spoke.

"Alphonse Elric. Why do I...still...remember...him...t-tell me...I don't want to remember him...he hates me..."

Envy's face twisted into confusion and he backed his face away from him. Evillie really had erased every positive memory from the pipsqueak's brain. The boy only remembered the negatives, losing their mother, and losing his arm and leg along with his brother's whole body. Oh and let's not forget the words his _brother and meddling friends_ said behind the door.

"Please...just...kill me. I don't want to be in this much pa-pain anymore..."

Envy gasped a little trying not to show emotions. The boy was begging him to take his life away? This made him furious for some reason. With almost all of his strength he threw him to the ground and slammed his foot into Edward's face. He lifelessly fell over, the expression on his face blanker than before. His eyes were wide open but his mouth was shut tight. He was paler than a ghost.

"You make me sick! Because of you, those two bastards are getting the credit for everything!" he screamed and slammed his fist into the ground which was only a few inches from his face. Even though it had left a huge hole in the ground it still didn't make Edward panic.

Behind the two, Gluttony was cowering from behind a large crate. He was afraid of the enraged Envy. Just as he was about to run off the doors to the warehouse opened and Lust along with Evillie came inside. "My Lust! You have returned!" Gluttony cheered and ran beside her.

"Envy, what have you been doing?" she asked. At that very moment she saw that Edward was lying on the ground more lifeless than before. "Did you have fun torturing the idiot?!" Evillie laughed. Envy growled and turned away "Whatever..."

She smiled and ran in front of him before he could retreat "So guess what master Dante wants us to do?" she asked. Envy rolled his eyes and flipped his hair trying not to pay attention. "She's ready for us to perform the final task."

Envy tensed up "My final plan...that was...making the..."

Lust smiled "Yes Envy...she's ready for us to make the stone."

"But how are we going to get him to respond? He just begged me to kill him!"

Lust walked over to Edward and broke the metal chains that were holding his hands apart with her long fingers. "Edward...I think it's time we go and see your brother." That triggered something inside him immediately. He looked up at her, sweat began pouring down his pale face and his heart started to race, "Alphonse?"

"That's right Edward...let's go see him!" Evillie smiled as he eyes flashed red. She held out her hand and instantly her age changed. She was a little girl once more. "Come on Crybaby! Let's go see your little brother!"

**~ Clarkerston Residents ~**

Colonel Mustang and Lieutenant Hawkeye both sat down on the soft love seat, their eyes still on the small lady that was fixing them a cup of tea. "Ah yes...my son...and his wife...and my granddaughter. It's not easy being alone in the world." She said as she placed two cups of hot tea on the small table.

"Please help yourself to some cookies as well."

"No thank you ma'am. We're not really hung-..." before Hawkeye could even finish Mustang quickly reached over and grabbed multiple cookies and began munching away. Hawkeye sighed but then realized that the woman was pulling out an old photo book out from an old shelf. Mustang stopped eating as Claire handed him the book. Hawkeye sighed once more and took it from him due to the fact that his hands were covered with cookie crumbs.

She slowly opened up to the first page and Claire began explaining each picture. "Ah yes...that's my son...Kirkting...Kirk...we used to call him. He always wanted to help the mentally sick and disordered...so he began studying the brain and how it worked. Before Venllie died she would also sit in their study with him and look through different books about the human brain."

The first picture showed Venllie and her father sitting at their study smiling at each other. Claire sighed with grief and turned the page once more. This time it was a young woman with a baby girl.

"That is Venallea, my daughter-in-law. She was a special one." Claire wiped away her tears knowing that she would have to tell them everything so she continued "That girl could never get her nose out of an Alchemy book."

Hawkeye and Mustang gasped trying to take in what they had just heard. Even though he was choking on air and a few cookie crumbs Mustang was the first to get words out.

"You mean...this girl could use Alchemy? But what kind?"

Claire smiled, "Not only did she know how to use Alchemy, but Venllie did as well. She used what was called `Mind Bending' while Venallea used the type of Alchemy to make people see their desires or nightmares. But they had to be inside a transmutation circle."

Mustang looked at Hawkeye, his eyes wider than before. "Ms. Clarkerston...could you tell us...how they..." Hawkeye's voice trailed off along with her eyes. She knew that she would have to ask that hard question. However, they didn't know if they would receive an answer or not.

Claire closed the photo album and placed it on the table. The room went dead silent. Her dog, Rugen, came from the kitchen and to her side. She looked at him with a soft smile and began petting him on head.

"Human Transmutation."

"What?!" Both the Colonel and Lieutenant with shock shooting down their spines.

"The only family I had left...they were all killed by performing Human Transmutation. About nine weeks ago Venllie died from an unknown illness. It started in her chest. Then within a few more weeks spread through her body. She talked about how she couldn't move or breathe. And one morning...they went into her room and found her. Dead...on the floor. She had tried to get to them but couldn't even m-move..." the tears began rolling in.

There was a pause of silence as Claire grabbed her handkerchief from her apron pocket and cleaned her face.

"Then...right after she died...a week later...Kirk and Venallea took her body and went north. I reported to the police that they went missing after they had been gone for three days. And that's when the police found them. That circle was around their shredded bodies and Venllie's body was nowhere to be found."

Mustang stood up and looked at the woman, "Ma'am. I hate to drag you into a dangerous situation, but your granddaughter as been reborn as a homunculus. Since your family was very much involved with alchemy you should know what that is correct?"

Claire nodded, "Could you take me to her...please take me to Venllie!"

"You don't have to beg. We're taking you with us. We need your help to save another alchemist that is in danger. He's the same age as her and he's been missing for three days now. But he was spotted just yesterday morning with her..."

Claire stood up, headed into the kitchen and grabbed her small brown trench coat off a chair and put it on. "Alright, let's go save your friend!"

**~ Central Downtown in the Market Area ~**

All was quiet. There weren't a lot of people shopping and buying fresh fruits from the farmer's market. Usually this place was booming with people. "We've been (yawn) looking for Edward for at least five hours straight and still we've found no clues or anything." Winry said.

She was right, Alphonse was emotionally starting to break, but for some strange reason Major Armstrong...still...remained...strong. Apparently, his strength and stamina had been passed down from generation to generation.

Armstrong looked at the two "Maybe, we should go back to Headquarters and rest for a while."

"No!" Alphonse stopped walking and looked back at the two "We have to keep looking f-for Brother! I know he has to be here! What if he's still in Central? What if he didn't stay in Resembool? Don't you think Granny Pinako would have informed us if he did?"

The boy had a point. Armstrong nodded. "Miss Rockbell if you need me to carry you I will be glad to help you."

Winry smiled and thanked the Major. But suddenly, there was a large explosion on a nearby rooftop just a few feet from them. Alphonse gasped and quickly ran towards it, the others trailing behind him.

They all came to a halt when they saw a wall of gray smoke in the air. Two figures could be seen coming out of the smoke.

"Hello, you must be Alphonse Elric~! It's an honor to finally meet the younger brother of the Fullmetal Alchemist." A girl strolled out of the thick smoke. Her eyes were purple and she had on a long black dress similar to Lust's. And speaking of her she too appeared from behind.

"Who are you? Why are you with the homunculi?!" Alphonse yelled. He starred at her for a minute but then he realized...it was the girl from the report...it was Venllie Clarkerston!

"My name is Venllie. But I preferred to be called Evillie." She smiled. Lust decided that it was her turn to step in. "It seems that Envy came to visit you earlier. Am I correct?" she asked. Alphonse tensed giving Armstrong a sign to move Winry back.

"Where is he?" Alphonse clapped his hands and pulled a large spear from the ground. Similar to the one Edward had shown off at his State Alchemist exam.

"Oh you mean Crybaby?" Evillie laughed and turned her head while yelling for Envy. At first no one responded or appeared from behind the smoke wall. But then Alphonse saw two more figures about to come out. Then he saw them.

Winry and Armstrong felt their hearts drop instantly. But Alphonse...he completely lost it. It was like his metal body had turned into jelly. "Br-brother!" he screamed.

Right in front of him was Edward Elric and Envy.

**Oh snap! Things just got real! XD So anyway how was that long four days? Well it wasn't long for me at all! I only had to go two days because I was sick and we got a snow day today! Alright, so right now I'm about to start editing chapter 10 and then I'll put it up. I'm actually pretty happy that I made this one longer than the others! It adds more suspense and drama to the story! Oh and there...is...a...slight...reason to why I'm not making this a...tragedy...story... o.o" **

**Colonelduckie: I know right! I'm so pumped and I'm the one writing it! XD**

**Dreamstar14: I believe this chapter just pushed you off the edge of your seat completely! ;3**

**FallBender3405: Thanks Bendy~! You're such a good friend! Sorry they made you cry!**

**JadeFowl: How ironic...I get tackle glomped all the time by my friends at school...now I'm getting tackle glomped by your review too! XD LOL!**

**Victorious-Mind: Hmmm temporary huh? Also...I made it to where the Mind Break thing wasn't pointless. He doesn't remember all the good things that happened in his life...only the bad. And as you can see that's only made him more unstable. And yes, they're going to make IT!**

**Amabee30: Yeah, I think that he needed to at least hold onto something. I kind of hate that I made her that way. But like I said before it just had to be done!**

**Clair Aragon: I just enjoyed the conversation between Venllie and Edward! I don't enjoy giving my Eddy pain! I'm not that heartless! D'X**

**Claire Elric: I was saying the same thing as I typed this! LOL XD**

**Alright guys next chappie will be up soon so please be prepared! I'm leaving soon anyway to go visit family that live deep in the country so I'll go ahead and update...but I'm so sleepy! -.- zzz**

**Kok0roxGuardian**

**To Be Continued...**


	10. The Third Game Begins

**Who Needs a Brother Like You?**

**Chapter Ten – The Third Game Begins**

"Alphonse..." Edward weakly called for his stunned brother.

"Brother!" Alphonse knew right away something was wrong with his Brother. "Ed...Edward!" Winry screamed and tried running at him but Armstrong jerked her back. "No, something isn't right!"

"You see those people Edward? Those are the people who made your life terrible. They want you dead. Alphonse doesn't love you anymore. Don't you remember what your brother said to you?" Evillie leaned close to his ear but spoke loud enough for the others to hear.

Edward opened his mouth like he was reciting some type of chant "I hate Brother because of what he did to me..."

"Brother! That's not true!" Alphonse yelled. He stood up and charged at them but Envy jumped into the air and pushed him back with a hard punch. This punch was so strong that it threw Alphonse into the ground and broke his weapon.

"You're lying to me! Stop lying to me!" Edward screamed holding his ears and falling to the ground. "I heard everything you had to say! Those other mean people said things too! I can't remember them...but I know!"

Winry and Armstrong gasped. Winry felt her soul break "He doesn't know who we are? What did you do to him?!" she screamed even louder than what she did before.

Alphonse starred at him. That fire that he used to have...it just wasn't there anymore. "We're all we've got...I thought that we agreed we wouldn't do anything to pull us apart..." Alphonse felt like crying. He wished he could cry...just to show to his brother how much he cared.

"Your words mean nothing to him now. The only words he cares about is what you said about him behind that door."

Alphonse stood up trying to keep his eyes on his brother. "How dare you monsters rip the bond of these two brothers apart!" Armstrong yelled. Envy laughed, "What bond? There never was a bond to begin with! Alphonse said what he thinks of his brother!"

"Shut up! You know very well that you said all those lies!" he spat back.

Edward gasped and uncovered his ears. "What are you trying to s-say?"

Lust caught on very quickly. Edward was starting to come back to reality. Maybe it had been a bad idea to bring him after all. "Evillie...it's about time I think we tell them now."

Evillie looked back at her and nodded, "Alphonse Elric, Winry Rockbell, Major Alex Louis Armstrong...when the rest of your little group returns from wherever they have gone off to tell them this. You are all a part of the third and final game of Hide and Go Seek. If you can find us you can have Edward back memories and all."

Edward glared at them. They were treating him as if he were some type of reward! Not saying anything he kept his mouth closed and turned his back on his brother. "Bother! Wait! You don't believe them do you? You know I would never say-!"

"Shut up!" Edward screamed "I'm going along with this _brother_! If you really do care about me...you'll find me! But if you don't...I'll know that I'm not wanted anymore..."

Winry cried Edward's name, desperately trying to reach for him but the Major kept holding her back. Alphonse went into a deep shock not knowing what else to say. They were brothers! He knew what the homunculi were really like!…Or did he? That girl must have deleted everything thing he possibly knew about them from his brain.

"Edward…you're all I got left! Mom and Dad are both gone...but you...you're right in front of me! Why? Why are you doing this? You know I would never say anything like that about you! Nor would the Major…and Winry…yeah you don't get along with the Colonel sometimes but you know he would never really talk about you behind your back!"

"The Colonel?" he froze. The image of a very familiar man flashed through his mind. "Colonel…Idiot?" he asked.

Alphonse nodded quickly, "Are you finally starting to remember?!"

"That's enough! Envy retrieve Edward! We're leaving now!" Lust ordered. Envy rolled his eyes and looked at him "Come on pipsqueak visiting time is over!" he yelled.

Edward's heart began to race. He wanted to know more about these people. "No! I want to hear what he has to sahh-!"

Instantly, Envy's foot went hurling into Edward's stomach. His eyes died completely and his face met the cold road. "No one tells me no, especially not a pipsqueak like you!"

Alphonse screamed his brother's name and with the last of his energy charged one more time. This time Evillie stepped it. "Tag…you're it!" she punched him back and a flash of light blinded him.

He felt himself stumble back and hit the ground at full force. When he opened his eyes he saw that his world had been torn upside down. The girl and Edward were the only two in front of him.

"What's...what is this?!" he tried raising himself to the ground but his legs failed him. They were both walking away and heading towards thick darkness. "Brother! Don't go with her! Please!" Alphonse desperately tried standing up and reaching for him. Edward stopped right at the edge of the shadows and slightly turned his head towards him. "Stop calling me brother! Because you are no brother of mine!" With that everything around him died along with his brother and strange new foe along with him.

* * *

**I've decided to end the chapter here...I'm kinda having a short writers block. I just simply don't know what to put in between the major events...but don't worry that won't slow me down!** **Also if the ending was confusion...sorry...you'll know what happened next chapter.**

**Claire Elric: Shnaperdoodles?! LOL XD**

**Amabee30: Now that you mention it he has lost his strength and strong will...oh man...I miss the normal Ed!  
RosettaEvans16: Sorry for the cliffy...and sorry for this one too!**

**TheSaku: I'm glad you enjoyed it! :) Thank you so much!**

**DreamStar14: Sorry about that! XD Don't worry you'll be able to sit back down soon~!**

**Victorious-Mind: I don't think the story should be that dark...you know with him losing everything...oh and speaking of them finding that...I've actually thought about something like that! I'll keep that idea in my back pocket! ;)**

**Colonelduckie: It's only going to get crazier my friend!**

** Thank you everyone for reading and I'll post some more soon after I do some AP work and studying and take a long rest...cause I'm really tired...like always stay cool and I'll see you soon!**

**To Be Continued...**

**Kok0roxGuardian**


	11. Reality Hits Hard

**Who Needs a Brother Like You?**

**Chapter Eleven – Reality Hits Hard**

Edward slowly opened his heavy eyes once more. He had felt this before. It was like Déjà Vu all over again. He was in the same factory and the same ugly faces were glaring back at him again. Instead of the "Palm Tree" coming at him the Evil girl was walking towards him.

"Hey there Crybaby~! How was your nap?" she asked. Edward turned his head trying not to make eye contact. "Why are you doing this?" he asked. Her face twisted and a grim smirk popped up on her face. "Why wouldn't you let me hear what Alphonse had to say?" he closed his eyes and let his brother's voice replay itself in his empty mind.

"_Brother! That's not true!"_

"_We're all we got...I thought that we agreed we wouldn't do anything to pull us apart!"_

"_You know very well that you said all those lies!"_

"_Brother...Edward...your all I got left! Mom and Dad are both gone...but you...you're right in front of me! Why? Why are you doing this? You know I would never say anything like that about you!"_

"_Are...you finally starting to remember?!"_

Edward's eyes drifted back open, "Tell me...was Alphonse telling me the truth...was he and the others really behind that door? Or...was it you?!"

Immediately, Evillie's anger was triggered and like a bullet her hand went flying right into his cheek. His head fell as the pain shocked his whole body. "Curiosity killed the cat Edward...or in this case...you!"

"So it was you! You bastards!" he screamed. Lust laughed as she appeared behind her, "Alphonse blames you Edward...you're just too stubborn to realize it." She flipped her hair and went on with her sickening lie "He doesn't want to tell you. That armor he's using isn't empty! It's full of hatred and anger. Despair and regret. And that hatred is all towards you!"

Edward turned away the chains on his wrists clinging and tightening together. He remembered Hughes's death, Nina and Alexander's death, Trisha's death, his father leaving, them performing Human Transmutation, being attacked by the scarred man and almost dying, Barry the chopper trying to kill him and kidnapping the girl who was supposedly his friend, everything was so close to death and so negative.

He wanted to know why everything had turned out this way. Was it because of him? If it hadn't been for the Human Transmutation none of this would have even happened.

"Now," Lust stopped, "Now about wanting to see your brother...We'll make a deal with you..."

"A deal?" he froze and his heart nearly stopped.

Envy and Gluttony suddenly popped in. But they were both holding something. He focused his vision but then gasped out loud. _What the hell?!_ What they were holding were two unconscious people. They walked over and threw them into the floor. He leaned his head over and tried looking past the wall that was blocking his view. What he seen next was unbelievable. So unbelievable that his brain just couldn't process it all. There were tons of innocent human beings lying in a huge circle...a Human Transmutation Circle.

"Edward Elric...Master Dante wants you to make the Philosopher's Stone!"

Tears filled his eyes as Evillie and Lust cut his chains once more "And once you've done that we will let you go see Alphonse and we'll leave you alone for good."

**~ ? ~**

"Alphonse...Al please answer me! C-can you hear me?"

His eyes shot open. He was up against a wall with his chest hanging open and his Blood seal showing. In front of him were Winry and the Major looking down at him with concern in their eyes. "W-Winry? M-Major Armstrong? W-where am I?"

"Alphonse. When Evillie hit you...you passed out on us and the homunculi ran away with Edward." Winry explained. Alphonse shook his head. "No...I saw Brother walk away with them willingly. He said that...that..." his words broke into a strong whimper and he covered his face to hide his sadness.

"What do you mean Alphonse Elric? That evil Palm Tree haired boy punched him and made him fall unconscious! Edward said nothing of the sort."

He uncovered his face "Then was what I saw...an illusion...a fake?" he asked. Armstrong nodded, "And I also have a feeling that the young girl is also responsible for Edward's amnesia." Winry and Alphonse looked at each other. "She and Lust must be leading the other two...and Dante...she has to be behind all this. What I want to know is why she hasn't shown her face yet?" Alphonse thought aloud.

"We'll we should inform th-..."

_Knock...Knock...Knock..._

The three tensed up and prepared themselves. The door slowly opened and behind it was...

"Mustang! Hawkeye you're back!" Winry and Alphonse yelled. The Major saluted to the both of them. But suddenly, he tensed even more when they saw who was behind them. "Alphonse, Winry, Major Armstrong, I would like for you to meet Claire Clarkerston."

The small lady, who was just a little taller than Granny Pinako smiled and bowed at them a little, "Hello, it's nice to meet you all." She turned to Alphonse and her smile softened a little more "You must be Edward Elric Brother."

Alphonse nodded, "Colonel, what did you find out?"

Colonel Mustang sighed and rubbed the back of his head "A lot, you might want to sit down for this."

They all explained to each other about the information they had gathered. This included the past of the girl and her parents. After they were done explaining, Alphonse told them that while they were looking for Edward they ran into them and actually found him.

"You found Fullmetal?!" Mustang gasped trying not to believe them, but he knew that reality was about to hit him hard. "Yes, he was acting like he didn't even know you or Winry and Mustang and Hawkeye."

"Well, that's probably because the girl kept her Mind Break ability that she learned from her mother." Claire explained to them. All attention turned to her as she continued "The ability lasts until they truly remember their good memories. The memories that truly mean the most to them."

Alphonse thought long and hard. So many negative things had happened to them. But in between so many positive things had happened too. Yes, Nina did die but think about the amazing time they had with her while she was alive. And what about all those memories with mom? She had done so many things for them; she gave them a wonderful life while she was still alive. All the way up until her last breath. That was why they preformed the transmutation. They wanted to have a wonderful life again. _They! _Not Edward. So it wasn't Edward's fault. They were both to blame. That was what he was going to tell his brother.

"Alright," he got the attention back to him "Let's play their little teasing game...we will find brother. Besides I think I know why the Homunculi did all of this."

"What would that be Alphonse?" Hawkeye asked loading her hand guns and placing them in her pockets. The loudness in the room dropped dead as he sighed. "The Homunculi did all this...because they're probably trying to make the Stone!"

* * *

**Hello my friends~! I decided to post a day early! How was your long week? Mine wasn't too hard but I know next week will be! XD So it looks like the truth is out. This is all about the stone. So I was thinking that maybe after this story was all done I was going to start another one that was connected to this...it's just a thought. Thanks for the new Favorites and Follows! ;3**

**DreamStar14: Even the best of brothers go at it sometimes! ;)**

**Camille loves chocolate: Thank you very much for the review! I really appreciate it!**

**JadeFowl: I was eating chocolate cake when I read this! XD I wish that Edward was able to catch his memories! Is so I would throw them in his face and force him to remember! XD**

**Claire Elric: Like you new word? I LOVE IT! XD**

**Victorious-Mind: Traumatized Ed is very interesting to read about. And we all have our evil side! I'm evil for making him that way! XD**

**Colonelduckie: all of this madness...is just madness! D: I feel really bad for them too.**

**Amabee30: Can't blame Ed for doing it though. I would've done the same thing...**

**Thanks for the reviews! Once again I have a busy weekend! I'm going to see my cousins and then watch Turnabout Storm! XD I'm also going to see that movie with the zombie guy...I'm being forced to go...well see you all very soon!**

**Kok0roxGuardian**

**To Be Continued...**


	12. Freedom in his Grasp

**Who Needs a Brother Like You?**

**Chapter Twelve – Freedom in his Grasp**

Edward glared down at the unconscious people below him. Behind him were the evil homunculi who had been using him as a simple pawn the whole time, a slave…an empty shell with no descent past memories. "Do it Elric! Make us the Philosopher's stone!" Evillie flashed her horrid smile. She even had the nerve to cross her arms and act like she didn't have all day.

Edward stood with his hands trembling and his body completely broken. His teeth were biting down hard on his lower lip, so hard that he caused it to started to trickle blood. He wanted to know the truth. He had to see Alphonse! But, once again the Philosopher stone had gotten in his way. He cursed under his breath and tried looking away. He knew that they were glaring at him. And he knew that if he didn't do it…his life would come to an end. He would've let them kill them at first…but now he had a reason to live. He had to see his brother again. He had to ask him…that important question that kept tugging at his nerves and heart.

He let his hands drop in front of him and let his eyes follow the circle carved into the floor. This had all happened before…in an abandoned laboratory. They had kidnapped his brother and they were forcing him to make the stone. If he didn't they would have killed him and Alphonse both. He remembered feeling trapped and heart broken. He remembered the prisoners begging him not to perform the transmutation. And he remembered the words he told them…

"Sorry…I can't…I just can't do it…"

Evillie flinched, "What was that?" she clinched her teeth together and tightened her fists "What did you say?"

"I said…I…I won't do it!" he clapped his hands and transmutated his Auto-mail into a blade and lunged at them. "You stupid child!" Lust broke in the middle of him and Evillie and extended her fingers causing him to jar back. "Why now have you decided to be disobedient?!"

Edward ignored her question and flipped back his eyes immediately shooting at the door blocked by Gluttony. Evillie, Envy, and Lust began walking towards him. Their smiles getting bigger and darker, like something out of a horror movie.

"You're ruining our perfect game of Hide and Seek Edward!" Envy hissed. "Screw your game! I don't want to take any part in this!" Edward hissed back. Envy growled and with on big leap landed in front of him. Edward panicked and dodged to the side. He saw a puddle of water on the ground and instantly an idea poured into his brain. He clapped his hands and caused hot steam to fly into their eyes. Their screams echoed throughout the warehouse. This was so distracting that Gluttony yelled Lust's name and dashed towards them and away from the door.

Edward slipped past all four of them and made a run for it at the door. He was so close. He could see the bright light. He could almost smell the fresh air and feel the warmth of the sun beaming down on his skin. His metal hand quickly gripped hold of the doorknob. He was out! He was-!

"Not so fast you damn Pipsqueak!" Suddenly a strong force grabbed onto his ankle and dragged him down to the ground. He panicked as he looked back and saw Envy glaring at him. His face was red from the scalding water.

Edward screamed and tried breaking free but it was no used. Envy sneered with an evil laugh of success, "You're not going anywhere!" With that he was pulled back into the thick shadows of the homunculi. The last thing that could be heard was Edward's screams, the screams that were trying to reach his brother.

**~ Downtown Central ~**

The downtown area was now completely empty. The Colonel had made sure of that. He didn't want anyone else to get involved with in this terrible situation. "Sir, we've searched all around town and there still no sign of them." Hawkeye said informed him while she was looking at a map. He nodded and looked back at the others. "I think it's about time we start searching the abandoned factories and warehouses."

"But Colonel," the Major quickly rushed by his side "the search parties have already checked many of them."

Alphonse felt his confidence leave him. Unless-! "Major! Colonel! Lieutenant! There is one more place we haven't checked!"

Winry smiled looking up becoming overjoyed "You mean it Al? There really is a place we haven't checked? Where is it?"

"There is an old warehouse by the Fifth Laboratory."

That was it! Mustang quickly grabbed the map and glanced over it. Sure enough there was an empty space to the northwest of it. "I think we might win this Hide and Go Seek game and get our prize." an enormous smile appeared on Mustang's face. It was a victory smile.

"You mean, Brother and the Homunculi are there!" at that moment Alphonse could have sworn that he had a heart. It was like his Armor was shaking with excitement. "Hawkeye, go back to Central and get back up. Take the Major and Winry with you. Alphonse and I are going to the factory. I think we just found Fullmetal."

Hawkeye and the Major saluted. Winry rubbed her hands together and looked back at Alphonse "Be careful and I see you soon. You and Ed both."

With a small nod the group split up once more. He was for sure this time. He would find his brother, defeat the homunculi, and everything would be normal again. Well almost. They still had to get their bodies back.

* * *

**Sorry this one was so short. It is for a reason...why? Well, I guess I could tell you. Something major is about to happen again. There really aren't a lot of chapters left either but like I said there may be a part 2. I'm still not really sure...if I want them to be connected or not. I have the plot and everything down too... ^.^ I think I'm going to call it "Quenched by the Red Water Alchemist..." and yes it will be angusty... -.-" (Poor Ed...again...) **

**Sorry but I can't reply to your reviews because we're about to get a snow storm and I have to go home! See you guys soon and instead of staying cool stay really warm! XD**

**To be Continued...**

**Kok0roxGuardian**


	13. Edward's Fire

**Who Needs a Brother Like You?**

**Chapter Thirteen – Edward's Fire**

"P-please…stop..."

"Why should I you bastard!? I thought you wanted to die!"

"P-please…please..."

The pain kept ringing through his entire body. One minute it felt like his chest was on fire and the next like his blood was freezing. "All this _pain_ would stop if you would just perform the…" Envy stopped mid-sentence and starred at him. He was like a broken toy that had been constantly smashed against the ground by a small child. That child of course would be him but he would never consider himself one of those disgusting creatures._ Humans_. How sickening. Even just the thought of the word made him want to vomit. He wasn't even sure why they wanted to be one of them. "Just finish the damn Transmutation!"

His Auto-mail arm was completely busted and he was covered in bruises and his own blood. His clothes were torn and his hands were pulled apart. "Do it! Now get up! All you have to do is clap your freaking hands and press down on that circle over there!" Evillie charged at him and gripped by his shirt. "I won't do it. He wouldn't want me t-too…" tears tried escape his eyes but he forced them away.

"Don't tell me you're still thinking about him?" Lust snickered. Edward managed to lift his head and glare at her. "It's not just for him...I know what it t-takes to make a stone...h-human lives. And there's just no way in hell I would take those people's lives!" he stopped yelling and tried to catch his breath.

Envy beating him all over again. In his face. His broken rib cage. His destroyed Auto-mail. That retched pain had returned again with a vengeance. But, he was enduring it. He had to remain strong. For them. He finally understood that everything the Homunculi said was a lie. But he still wasn't sure if Alphonse and the others thought those things or not. That was why he had to save those people and escape. And after that he could ask them for the truth.

He should have never runaway. He should have stuck with his mother's words. He shouldn't have been such a...

"Crybaby! Listen well; you have an hour to decide what you're going to do. If you don't we will kill you. You need to remember that we have other ways of creating the stone. We only used you because you were the closet source. We could...oh I don't know...accidently come across your brother and-!"

"Don't you even think about touching him! If you do I'll rip your damn bodies into pieces!"

They all laughed at him like what he just said was some type of funny joke. Envy was the first to take his words for a spin "_Don't you touch him! Neh neh neh! I'll rip you damn bodies in half! Ne ne neh ne ne!_" he danced around in a tiny circle and mocked him. "What's a pipsqueak like you gonna do?"

Edward screamed and tried reaching for him. "You'll pay for that you palm treed cross dresser!" he screamed. Reality suddenly hit him and he had to fall back to his knees. He went silent as his head began pound and his vision.

"God, you must really want to die today!" he cracked his knuckles and leaned closer to Edward. "Try to save the killing for later Envy." Evillie laughed.

He rolled his eyes and then kicked him in his face one last time and walked away not even bothering to look back at him. He already knew what he would see. A weak _human_ crying over the _pain. _He laughed. Actually he wouldn't mind seeing him like that. After all, he deserved it! He turned his head slightly and saw the exact opposite of what he had imagined.

The fire of Edward Elric had returned.

He looked determined.

He looked strong.

He looked fearless.

He looked like he was ready to fight to see his brother again.

Envy growled, "(He's back. Should I tell them?)" his eyes glanced over at Evillie, Lust, and Gluttony. He thought long and hard until finally he reached a decision. He was tired of taking orders. "(Let's make this _game_ a little more interesting. They'll pay for ordering me around. Once the brat over powers them they'll be begging for my help. And then the plan and power will be turned over to me again)" he chuckled to himself once more and with that vanished behind the others.

"We'll let you think about it Fullmetal. If you refuse...you _will _become Gluttony's little snack." Lust smirked. She knew that she had struck a nerve. "Who are you calling small you stupid hag?"

"Oh! So we're back talking now!?" Evillie laughed.

Lust didn't even bother fighting with words, "Oh, my Lust! I get to eat the little rat!" Gluttony cheered "I'm so hungry why can't I eat him now?!"

"You think I'm some type of snack?! Butt out you stupid Vulture!" Edward yelled. Gluttony ignored his insult. He was so used to Envy bashing him it didn't even bother him.

"You may think you're _mister tough guy_ right now, but in about 45 minutes you'll be dead. And your brother will be our new pawn." With Evillie's last words being spoken she and the others left him alone once more in the thick darkness of the warehouse.

The metal shackles and cuffs on his feet and arms clanged together like wind chimps did on a stormy night. He lowered his head. Was he losing himself all over again?

He sighed slowly and closed his eyes thinking that maybe if he rested it would calm him down and give him time to think. If only his brother and friends were here. They could save him. And if only he could remember them clearly. It was faint but he was starting to remember small things like his home and the name of the girl that was a Auto-mail gear head.

"Alphonse...please...help me!"

**~Central (Area: By the Fifth Laboratory) ~**

The place was completely run down. The perfect hide out for crooks and thieves...criminals... and especially for homunculi! Alphonse and Mustang had been walking forever. Alphonse had managed to have a good conversation with him along the way. "Claire truly is a nice person. I feel really bad about her losing her family." Alphonse said.

Mustang replied, "Yes, that girl...I wonder if she has memories of her being alive? If anything we could gather the two together and let them talk when we capture them. But like the others she'll have to pay for her crimes."

Alphonse knew deep down he would say that. This girl was dangerous. She had been able to mislead his brother and capture him. As well as erase most of his memories.

"We'll when Claire does come back with the others...we'll just have to see what happens."

"Alright Colonel...I"

_**BANG! BOOM! BANG! CLASH!**_

They both froze behind the metal wall of the building. "Colonel, what was that?" Alphonse whispered. Colonel quickly slipped on his gloves. "I don't know." He muttered back "Let's go see. But be careful."

"You're not getting away!"

"Damn it! Leave me alone! LEAVE ME ALONE! AHHHHHHH!"

_**SLASH! CUT! SLICE!**_

_**SPLAT!**_

Alphonse froze as he saw blood splatter on the ground. He panicked and began quaking in fear. Mustang held his hand on his chest plate giving him a sign to calm down and be quiet. Footsteps could be heard coming towards them.

"You stupid human! If you hadn't of tried to run away you wouldn't had been lunch! Oh Gluttony~!"

The sound of human flesh being eaten and torn apart was a terrible thing. And right then they both knew that they had found the Homunculi.

* * *

**Wow this is so brutal compared to what I'm used to writing. Also, just giving you a heads up next weekend the story will probably be done and I'll start that one story I was talking about the week after that! Next weekend we also have three days off so that might be three chapters I'll upload! I need a break anyway because I'm getting Fire Emblem Awakening soon anyway! ^.^ Alright so the next Chapter will be up shortly~!**

**likikiari: Good I'm glad it got interesting! XD I knew that it would be boring if it was only about the stone but there is more to it!**

**Colonelduckie: I feel really bad for Ed too... :(**

**Victoriuos-Mind: I'm so used to snow here. But lately, it hasn't been that bad. It actually been warm and were known for having a harsh winter here. Oh and about the Ed torture...yeah... XD**

**JadeFowl: I agree...I wish it had more views but I'm not complaining! I'm happy with what I have actually! :D**

**Kok0roxGuardian **

**To Be Coninued...**


	14. Trapped Brothers

**Who Needs a Brother Like You?**

**Chapter Fourteen – Trapped Brothers**

The voice that they had heard was Envy. Mustang was certain because not only he see him, he also could see his little pet eating away at an innocent human. An innocent human probably being used to make the stone. There was blood everywhere and the stench in the air was unbearable. It made him absolutely sick. What were they doing to Fullmetal in there? If he was still alive. _Stop it Roy! You can't think that! _He scolded himself and turned back around to Alphonse. "I think we've found him." He told him.

Alphonse felt a tense feeling wash over him. "What are we going to do? If you use you flame Alchemy we could run really quickly, get him. And escape!"

It was a good plan. But he knew that it wouldn't work. They would just regenerate themselves and come after them in town. They would lose the battle and many people would probably die. So, Mustang told him why it won't work and with disappointment in his soul, Alphonse understood.

They both waited until Envy and Gluttony made their leave and slowly began following them. After a while of walking they stopped in front of an old warehouse. The outside of it was rusted completely and was long in the back. The building wasn't that tall at all. No wonder they hadn't been able to find them. As Mustang looked at his map he also realized that it wasn't even on the map.

"What are we going to d-..." Alphonse stopped as they heard another scream. But his time he knew exactly who it was.

"Your time is up! We were generous and gave you a little over an hour. Now are you going to make the stone or not?" the voice was from a female.

"That was Fullmetal...I know it was. Something is going on in there. We'd better hurry and get-!"

"No," Alphonse interrupted "There about to do something to Brother! We have to stop them!"

Mustang shook his head. "It's too dangerous. We have to wait for back up."

Alphonse refused and suddenly he felt his soul burst when he heard another heart wrenching scream. They both quietly crawled over to a nearby and shattered window. Their voices were now clear and that gave Alphonse a chance to glance up and look for them.

That was it.

His Brother was right there.

He was chained up against a wall, his hands and feet pulled apart and tied together. He had bruises all over his face and his clothes were completely torn. His Auto-mail looked completely broken. He looked awful.

"B-brother...no..."

Alphonse couldn't believe it. It shouldn't have turned out that way. He didn't know that one small four letter word could cause that much pain to a 15-year-old boy. He turned to the Colonel "He looks bad...they've been torturing him. We have to save him...now!"

Another scream escaped out of the warehouse. He couldn't take it anymore! Something had to be done now!

"You're dead pipsqueak! Now die!" that was Envy. Alphonse leaned over and looked again. He was beating him constantly.

"NOOO!" Without thinking at all Alphonse screamed and broke the wall with his Alchemy. Envy froze but was jarred from his trance when Alphonse punched him as hard as he could right in the face. It caused him to fly into a bunch of crates that were nearby. The impact was so strong that it broke them into pieces instantly.

The other Homunculi gasped, not fully believing what was in front of them. And Edward, he was completely blank. His brother was right in front of him.

Before anything else could be said or done Alphonse ran over to Edward and broke the chains that were holding him down. "I got you!" he lifted him up on his back.

"What the he-!? How did you find us!?" Evillie was the first to snap from her daze. Alphonse glared at her. "You'll pay for everything you've done Venllie!" he yelled.

"Don't you dare call me by that horrid name!" she screamed. He looked back at Lust who was preparing for a fight. Gluttony was also by her side ready to act.

They were trapped! Alphonse turned around hoping that Mustang would come and save them both, but the help never came. The four Homunculi were beginning to surround them. And sadly there was nothing Alphonse could do but run.

"Alphonse…" Edward finally managed words but just barely. It wasn't his injuries that were keeping him speechless. It was the huge lump in his throat and his racing heart.

"Brother! Don't talk, save your energy! I'll think of something…" he panicked. Envy laughed picking himself up off the ground and broken crates. He rubbed his swollen cheek and spit saliva mixed with blood onto the ground "God, this is just too easy. If you were going to come here you should have at least brought back up!"

Alphonse had to admit that he was right. But he had his back up! If only the Colonel would jump in…they could defeat them! But it was too late. Lust had already managed to charge in and separate the brothers. Alphonse lost his grip on Edward and watched him hit the ground next to him. He tried reaching for him but the new Homunculi stood between them. Lust laughed, "Looks like we have two Alchemists in our hands now."

Alphonse growled but suddenly stopped when the girl came up to him. She grinned and pressed her foot up against his armor. "So, here we are again Alphonse Elric."

He starred at her, not knowing what her next move would be and just as she was about to put her hand on his helmet Edward shouted at her. "Don't touch him!"

They all froze as he climbed to his wobbling feet. "Y-you leave my Brother alone!"

"Brother? So now he's your brother again? Is that it?" she laughed hysterically "Oh please you're so full of yourself you stupid Crybaby!"

Edward fell back down to one knee but tried picking himself up again "Didn't you hear me the first time!? I said let him go Venllie!"

The air in the warehouse grew even tenser than what it already was. This time it was real personal. "What did I tell you about using that damn name!"

Evillie instantly kicked off Alphonse's helmet and aimed right for his Blood Seal. He panicked and tried moving but it was like his armored body was paralyzed. Edward screamed and tried to stop her but his legs failed him and his face went crashing into the ground.

"Goodbye Alphonse Elric! And don't worry because after your brother makes the stone he'll be joining you TOO!" her arm thrusted downward.

Edward jerked up "NOOOO!" his lungs busted and all of the air inside him rushed outward.

He closed his eyes, knowing that when he opened them his only world would be gone. "Alphonse! No...you're the only thing I have left! No!" he screamed.

Just when he thought that he would hear his younger brother scream he heard the exact opposite. Instead of Alphonse screaming, Evillie was the one screaming. Edward opened her eyes and saw that her hand was engulfed with fire and a bullet was in her leg.

"Fullmetal...are you alright?"

He looked up and saw the familiar man in his memories. "C-Colonel Mustang..."

The man nodded "Well that's a change. I'm surprised you didn't call me an idiot or a bastard like you usually do." He smirked.

And apparently he wasn't alone. There was a huge man with huge muscles, a small elderly lady, and a young girl that also looked familiar and close to his age, and finally a girl that was wearing the same uniform as the Colonel. And that still wasn't it. There were many armed Amestris Soldiers behind them too.

He had been saved...but still...it wasn't over yet!

* * *

**Hello guys! Sorry it took a little bit to upload! Um...there's really nothing else I can say. Oh wait yes there is! I might be posting the last chapters next weekend. I'm not sure though. Maybe it's the last chapters and maybe it isn't!**

**JadeFowl: Yeah I usually don't right bloody stories like this! XD**

**Claire Elric: Lol! XD**

**Colonelduckie: I don't think I have the guts to hurt Roy...I love him too much! \3**

**Amabee30: Yes it is sadly! I really enjoyed this story too!**

**Likikoari: once again I'm really sorry! XD I was actually rushing when I typed it!**

**Victorious-Mind: I'm glad it wasn't me by the way! :) Oh and yeah the Ed torture...there are so many emotions that go along with it!**

**Alright guys see you next weekend for maybe the final part of Who Needs a Brother Like You!**

**Kok0roxGuardian**

**To Be Continued...**


	15. Silence

**Who Needs a Brother Like You?**

**Chapter Fifteen – Silence**

Complete silence. That's what was going on in the Warehouse behind the remains of the Fifth Laboratory. Amestris soldiers all had their hand guns and rifles pointed at the Homunculi. "Freeze! You're all under arrest for first degree murder and kidnapping!" Mustang yelled. He was the first to break the silence in the room. But the second person was Claire Clarkerston. Her eyes were focused on her desisted granddaughter. Her whole body was shaking and was holding onto something tightly in her hands.

"Venllie...is that really you dear?" she cried.

Evillie gasped holding her head and looking away "Who the hell are you!?" she asked.

"It's me dear. It's you Grandma!"

"What? What are you talking about you old hag!?" she began stepping away from Alphonse and instantly the clicking of guns filled the air. They were loading them, getting ready to pump her full of lead. She laughed at the thought. Like that could even hurt her anyway.

"Dear...Venllie...don't you remember me? I'm...your Grandma...please tell me you do?"

No response. Only her cold violet eyes stared her down.

"Step away from the boy now!" Hawkeye finally loaded her gun when she had reached them about half way. "Don't you point that sick thing at me you wench!" Evillie spat. Hawkeye didn't dare budged.

From behind, Lust, Gluttony, and Envy were all looking at each other. Lust was the first to start muttering to them, "It's time we make our leave."

"Awww but come on!" Envy sighed and crossed his arms "I wanted to slaughter some humans! Oh and see the girl get blasted into bits!"

"Yeah Lust! I'm hungry!"

Evillie froze her head shot back around, "What did you say?" hissing, she let her eyes fall on the trio. "You heard us you little brat! You've been tricked this whole time! We thought about it for a long time and realized '_hell were gonna get caught anyway'!_ So we've decided to drop you from our group Venllie!"

Something inside the girl died. It wasn't her heart...she didn't have one. It wasn't her soul...she didn't have one of those either. It was her whole existence. She had been dooped! Deceived! Tricked. Rage built up inside her but then went away as she saw the three create a large explosion by knocking down large beams. The innocent people that were supposed to be used for ingredients for the stone screamed and disappeared behind a large smoke cloud as the explosion rocked the whole building.

Mustang gave orders to Armstrong and a group of soldiers, telling them to save the people and go after the Homunculi.

Mustang had thought that they had all escaped but not all of them had managed to. After the smoke had cleared and the building settled back down, Evillie was still standing there at gunpoint.

"Those...bastards..." she looked down at the ground.

Between all of the confusion Winry had managed to slide Alphonse's body over to them and past the Homunculus. "Alphonse! Speak to me! Are you alright" she shook his armor a little. He picked himself off the ground, "Yeah, I'm f-...wait! Brother!" they both gasped and spotted him over just a little ways from them. But he was extremely close to Evillie.

"Ven...Venllie."

The girl gasped and turned around. Edward was now right behind her. His broken Auto-mail already in the form of a blade. She smirked then bursted out laughing like a mad person. "What are you doing Edward?" her head tilted back and her unstable eyes glared at him.

"I'm here to...to save you." He raised his blade in front of his face. Small tears and a strong fire were in his golden eyes.

Claire dropped to her knees, not being able to process all that was happening "Venllie please stop this! Please!"

"Shut your damn mouth! I don't remember you! So just...just shut up!"

"You shouldn't talk to your Grandmother that way!" Winry yelled.

Evillie turned to her, her faced twisted and dark "Who cares what you think! At least you're still a stupid human!"

"Stop Venllie." Edward cut in "Do you realize what you've done...done to the innocent lives over there."

She saw Amestris soldiers helping innocent people out of the rubble that had fallen from the ceiling. "I don't care what happens to them, nor do I care about what happens to those damn traitors..."

"You know...I've realized something...I think I know why...you did all of this."

This shocked everyone. Including Alphonse and Evillie herself.

"It started out with your rebirth. Your parents died because the Gate took their insides. And probably some animals messed with their bodies too."

Silence...

"After wondering with no past you found Envy and the others and they _took you in. _That was when you met Lust and Gluttony._"_

Silence...

"They told you that if you were to separate the Elric Brothers and bring one of them back here you could force us to make the stone..."

Silence...

"They told you that if you had the stone you could become human and get your parents and memories back."

Silence...

"So you found me all alone in my dorm sound asleep and picked me as your target. You went into the Colonel's office while he wasn't there and got Envy to act as everyone I cared about. Then, you let me have it. You dug deep into my heart and crushed it just by using one word...hate. Then, you all had a good laugh and after it happened and lured me into your filthy claws."

Uneasy silence...

Disturbed silence...

Edward grinned, "You know…I'm actually glad things turned out this way…"

Dead silence...

It was shocking to hear him say that. He had been tortured and had his memories erased…and yet he was actually glad that things had happened that way!?

"Brother? Why...why are you happy that they tore us all apart and tortured you like this!?" Alphonse yelled. Edward looked at him and smiled gently. He didn't have to think long and hard. He already knew that Alphonse would question him. With a big breath, he started to explain again.

"As long as I can remember...I've always been sad and depressed over what happened that day Al. You don't know that already, but every night I've been crying myself to sleep, thinking that we'll never get our bodies back. But...the main reason why I cry myself to sleep is because I've always wondered if you hate me or not for what happened. I remember the last time this sort of thing happened. That Butcher told you that you were something I created…a fake brother."

Alphonse was quiet. Was his brother slowly starting to remember their past together?

"You ran away. Winry and I looked everywhere for you…and then when I found you…you were risking your life to help two other brothers."

He did! He knew Winry's name! Alphonse looked over at her and saw a smile on her face. He was going to say something but Evillie charged in "So what!? Nothing positive came out of that at all! Besides if it did you would've remembered it all!" she hissed.

Edward closed his eyes, "I did" he clinched his Auto-mail hand together trying to catch his breath. "I've remembered a lot since they all got here. I remember Resembool and Winry and Granny Pinako…I remember almost everything now! I've even remembered that Alphonse and I need to stick together because were the only family we have left."

Evillie suddenly felt something strong crush her very being. Her body became extremely heavy, so heavy that she couldn't even stand. He had been thrown to her knees. "What's this…that I'm feeling!?" she quaked.

"Fear…defeat…all of the hardship that I've had to go through…"

"You basta….uh!" another strong energy force hit her. Edward took his time and began walking around her letting his Auto-mail blade dig into the ground. Alphonse immediately knew what he was doing.

Finally when he had finished walking around her about ten good times he stopped right in front of her. "What the hell…did you just do?" she got to one knee and when she realized gasped out loud for everyone to hear.

He had made a circle in the ground. An Alchemic Circle. An Alchemic Circle that destroys Homunculi.

He clapped his hands looked at her. "If you're going to continue to do bad things I'll destroy you right where you stand. But, if you swear not do anything and let Mustang take you into custody I'll let you live." That was a lie...he couldn't kill anyone even if we wanted to. And he already knew that she knew that as well.

She laughed and was very tempted to spit on the ground with disgust but she held it inside her. "Please…what's the point of living? I've done all these terrible things."

"Venllie! I am! I need you!" the crying voice had come from her grandmother. She glared over at her. Was that really her past? Did she really know her parents?

Claire reached into her apron pocket and pulled out a green Emerald rock attached to a long necklace. "Try to remember…for me?"

The crooked girl sneered at the woman, "You out of all people should have been there for me! Why weren't you there to save me from that god-forsaken forest!?"

Claire didn't respond, she didn't know what to say at all. Her only family left hated her. It was unbearable. Just thinking about it made her stomach churn and become light headed.

"You!" she pointed back to Edward who was suddenly frozen with fear from her firing purple eyes. "I hate you Edward Elric! You damn brat! I'll kill you!"

She immediately gripped hold of his neck cutting off all of his air. Alphonse panicked and just as he was about to charge at her Claire gripped his hand. The hand that had the necklace in it. "If you want to save your Brother...use this. I think this could save not only her but him as well."

Alphonse gasped, he was holding it now. "But, I'm not sure I can-...!"

_Choke! Wheeze! Hack!_

The dying noise kept coming from his brother. We have no choice! Do it know Alphonse! Hawkeye and I have your back." Without another moment to lose he dashed at the girl and punched her hard in her face causing her to slam into the ground. Mustang snapped his fingers and created a fire barrier around the Transmutation circle.

"D-damn it! I'm so sick of all of you!" she screamed. She threw out her hands and gripped Edward by his braid as he was still trying to catch his breath.

"Do it brother! NOW!" he screamed. Evillie gasped, that Emerald necklace was attached to her foot. And somehow...it was keeping her still. Panicking, Edward didn't notice that she wasn't able to move and pulled out his Auto-mail Blade. "NOOOO!"

_**SLICE!**_

Everything was covered in silence. Edwards's eyes staggered open, and when he realized what he had done his world transformed forever.

* * *

**Posting early because I've got internet now! ^.^**

**Alright, so now that that's over with we have one more chapter left! You may like the ending and you may not! I'll reply to all of your comments in the last chapter which will be uploaded between Friday and Monday. Thanks everyone for reading!**

**Kok0roxGuardian**

**To Be Concluded Next Chapter…**


	16. I Need a Brother Like You

**Who Needs a Brother Like You?**

**Chapter Sixteen – I Need a Brother Like You**

Everything was covered in silence. Edwards's eyes staggered open, and when he realized what he had done his world transformed forever. Because right in front of him was Venllie covered in blood and his Auto-mail blade. He was looking directly at her and no one else.

"D-damn…you go me…good Crybab…ACK!" showing no emotions at all she coughed up more blood. Then slowly she took her hands and touched the blood on the blade. With that al over her hands she raised her hand to her face slowly and examined it well. Just as she had thought. It was blood. Human blood. She could see her reflection on his shiny Auto-mail. Her eyes were green like the Emerald necklace lying at her feet.

Somehow, within those few seconds Alphonse had pressed down on the Transmutation circle and turned her human by using the mysterious necklace. Edward hadn't noticed any of this due to him panicking and now it was already too late. He had stabbed her right in the chest.

"V-VENLLIE!" Claire tried running by her but Mustang's wall of fire was blocking her path. Her hand touched the fire and instantly it caught fire. Mustang and Hawkeye rushed over to her and put it out quickly leaving burns all over her hand.

Edward, without thinking, "De-transmuted" his Auto-mail blade and caught her as she fell. She was even more covered in blood than before. "I…remember...everything…Ed." she paused and let her hand fall to his chest. It glowed rapidly then it busted around Edward. Despite the weird feeling in his chest he only paid attention to her. "I think…you should remember to-too."

His memories…they were all back. He remembered everything now. The happy days with just him and his brother and his mother. Tears flowed from his eyes but yet his face remained the same: full of shock. "Ed-ward…I'm so sorry for all the trouble…I caused…I just wanted…wanted to remember Granma and Mom and Dad…" tears were coming from her now.

"Venllie…" he finally managed words. "I didn't me-…"

"You Crybaby." She laughed a little but then it formed into a sob "N-now you're making me cry!"

Alphonse slowly staggered to the both of them and looked down at her. That caught her attention. "You...know…you're a good little brother Alphonse Elric. You never gave up trying to find your brother. And now you're together….again."

He remained quiet.

"Venllie! We…w-we can still save you! I can stop the bleeding! I can!" Edward covered his hands over the large hole in her chest. But still the blood just wouldn't stop gushing from her fatal wound. Nor would the tears from his eyes.

She smiled and touched his pale cheeks, "You know…now (Hack) that I look at you…you're actually kinda cute."

He blushed but then all of that went away and turned into a ghost white when her hand dropped. "Goodbye…Edward Elric…I'm...glad...I met...y-you." her eyes slowly closed. "VENLLIE! NO! HOLD ON! NOOOO!"

Her vision blurred completely and a smile on her face remained as she passed on from the world.

**~ Central Hospital ~**

"Edward, are you alright?" Alphonse peeked into his room to find him looking out a nearby window. He was covered in bandages and had an Alchemy book lying in his lap.

"Hey Al…" he smiled at him but then turned his attention back to the window. The room was covered in the bright light from the sun and there was a small breeze entering and exiting from the cracked window. "Can we talk?" Edward asked. Surprisingly Alphonse was going to ask him the same thing.

"Sure." He took a chair and pulled it near his bed and sat down.

"My Doctor and Therapist says I should be able to leave early next week…but…I think I can get up sooner. That stupid Doctor...I still don't trust them though."

His brother laughed at him. Edward was almost back to his usual self. But Alphonse knew her death was bothering him. "It's not your fault. You didn't mean to kill her. I wasn't thinking either and if anyone should take the blame it should be me. I never should've activated the Transmutation circle."

Edward's face changed into sadness "I keep telling myself that but…something in my mind keeps saying that it's _all my fault_." He whipped his face"You know she was right...I've been such a Crybaby...What kind of older brother am I?"

"Stop it Edward..." he reached over and began peeling him a nice red apple. That made him smile again.

"I'm sorry for running away...when I heard Envy saying all those things in your voice...it killed me inside. It made me lose focus and drop my guard. I really was convinced that all of that came from you..."

"Brother...I would never say those awful things about you behind your back! Not even to your face! But there is one thing that I need to tell you."

Edward glanced up at him as he handed him the apple. With a small smile he crunched into it. Juice poured down his face and neck but left him very satisfied.

"I need a brother like you. Your strong...your kind...your you. I wouldn't trade anything in the world for you. Not even my original body."

Suddenly, Edward heard people talking behind on the other side of the door. With Alphonse help he walked slowly and put his ear up against it.

"Fullmetal isn't a bad kid at all. He's pretty tough and strong. I'm glad he's on our side!"

"Edward is my best friend. I'm so glad that he's always breaking his Auto-mail! If I didn't have him what kind of Auto-mail engineer would I be?"

"Colonel Mustang is right. Edward is a wonderful person. I like that he's always around. Sometimes he even keeps you on your toes Colonel!"

"H-hey!"

"Edward Elric is a strong young man! The Armstrong generation will always pass down great stories of him and call him a legend!"

Edward opened the door and found everyone standing there smiling at him. Winry. Mustang. Hawkeye...even Armstrong. He turned around and saw his brother supporting him too.

"We can all agree that because of Brother, our lives have been changed. He's helped so many people...and he's the best brother a younger brother could ever have."

Edward felt tears pour down his face. One more last cry wouldn't hurt. Especially if they were tears of joy. He hugged his brother and smiled. Thank you Alphonse. Thank you so much. I'm glad I have friends and family like you."

* * *

**It has been a very long ride hasn't it everyone! I just want to thank all of you for reading! You all have made me so happy! If you want something extra just click on over to the Epilogue right away! There you'll find stuff about the evil peoples and Claire.**

**Claire Elric: Thank you so very much for following my story all the way up until the very end! I'm glad that I was able to bring some excitement in your life.**

**Dreamstar14: You got your wish the brothers are alive and well!**

**likikoari: Thank you so much for following all this time! I'll definitely be one of your strong supporters!**

**JadeFowl: Thank you very much for all of your kind reviews! I really appreciate it! **

**Colonelduckie: Thank you for all for following me all the way until the very end! **

**Victorious-Mind: Thank you so much! Like I said I love all of your Fullmetal Alchemist stories and I will always follow what you do! Now finally...**

**Madcat153: Happy Birthday! I hope you enjoyed it! :D**

**To Be Concluded in the Epilogue... XD**

**Kok0roxGuardian...**


	17. Epilogue

**Who Needs a Brother Like You?**

**Epilogue**

Her eyes rested on the three of them. She was furious...but calm at the same time. "You failed..." she smirked and stood from her chair "But I don't care...because I have a plan...a plan to get my stone and revenge on Hohenheim of light and his two sons."

"Master...that girl I think that she was a special type of Homunculi. As we were watching right before she died she was transformed into a human because that Emerald stone touched her."

The Master nodded, "Your plan failed Envy...but however that doesn't mean that I will never let you lead one of my missions again."

The boy smiled and looked at the other two. "I think that Envy was jealous of the girl."

"What!? Me? Jealous of that damn brat? Oh please Lust you must be joking! It was all for show! I wanted to make the game more interesting."

"Oh but my Lust...she looked so yummy...and now she was wasted because the Fullmetal child killed her."

The Master was shocked, "Edward Elric killed her?"

They all three nodded.

She smiled and began laughing. It echoed through the almost empty room. "I can't wait to meet this boy in public...oh I can't wait."

**~ Outside of Central ~**

He starred down at her name engraved on the tombstone. A bouquet of flowers rested in front of it. A small hand placed itself on his shoulder and as he turned around he saw Claire. "I'm sure she's very happy up there with her mom and dad." She told him. Alphonse had also appeared from behind.

"Life...that's all she wanted...she wanted her old memories back." Alphonse said.

Edward took on last look before he turned his back on the grave.

"Edward, why don't you come to my house and stay for dinner. I would love to have you." Claire said. He thanked her and watched her walk ahead of them. The brothers remained still for a while.

"I'm glad you're alright now Brother."

"Me too Al. To be honest I was tired of being depressed all the time."

They both gripped each other's hands, making a promise to each to each other that they would always stay together and never run away ever again. "Al, we're the only thing we've got left. Let's get out bodies back!"

Letting go of each other's hands they looked to the future not letting anything break them apart. Because if Edward ever left his brother...what kind of older brother would he be?

* * *

**Once again thanks all of my loyal supporters! ^.^ I'll be back with another story soon! :D**

**The End!**


	18. Preview to Part II

**Quenched by the Red Water Alchemist Teaser**

**Hello guys so it took me a while but I've decided to make this a part of a series of stories. I think I might need a name for it though because it's an angst series involving the Elric Brothers. They all go through different challenges. So like I said, I'll start working on this after I finish Fire Emblem Awakening and get far in my Professor Layton Fan Fic! Please enjoy a small teaser from the next story in the series!**

**-Kok0roxGuardian-**

* * *

His eyes were a violent red. This man had seen a lot. Edward could tell. "My name is Doctor En Renzo. But I'm really known as the Red Water Alchemist."

Edward felt his whole body go numb due to the amount of fear inside him. His brother also seemed terrified. This man...could really use deadly Red Water. It didn't even seem possible!

"Alphonse," Edward's voice cracked "I want you back...now!"

Alphonse gasped. His brother sounded so serious and nervous. "B-brother, we can't possibly take him on like this! H-He could kill us both with just one little drop of that Red Water!"

En Renzo indeed had buckets of Red Water by him and in his hands. What was so incredible was that he wasn't wearing a mask or anything! It was like his body was immune to it.

Edward suddenly clapped his hands and transmuted his Auto-mail into a sharp blade and prepared himself. "Kekekeke! Do what your brother has told you Alphonse Elric! We wouldn't want that Blood Seal to get wet now would we?"

Edward and Alphonse went into deep shock. He knew! He knew that Alphonse was just armor! Edward growled trying hard not to charge at him without a plan. "D-damn you! Where did you get all this information!?" he yelled.

En Renzo remained silent and that scared both of them. It was like the man was bipolar. One minute he was laughing like a mad man and the next moping around like he was depressed. "Are you thirsty, Fullmetal?"

Edward glared at him, "No..."

A crooked grin covered En Renzo's face as he lifted a heavy bucket full of Red Water. "Really are you sure child? Because it looks like...you could use A DRINK!" the man suddenly charged and with all his strength threw the bucket of water at Edward. When it about reached him half way he raised his hands and made the water lift upward catching Edward off guard. Alphonse knew exactly what was about to happen and rushed in and grabbed his Brother.

The water splashed right in front of the Elric Brothers and missed them. But a single drop was able to touch Alphonse's armor. When it hit it began sizzling and then burnt a hole in his armor.

En Renzo frowned, "Ah...well that's no fun...dodging my Red Water like that..."

* * *

**Well what do you think should I make this part II? Oh and if this is going to be part II I don't know if this will be in the final version or not! Please review and thanks again to everyone that followed!**

**UPDATE PART II:**

** s/9069662/1/Quenched-by-the-Red-Water-Alchemist**


End file.
